Eat My Heart Out
by Leviathon
Summary: A case where the serial killer is targeting Will. Can Lecter help keep him grounded or does he know something Will doesn't. Rated M for later chapters and language. (Lecter/Will eventual MxM) a bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story I have been thinking about posting for a bit. So here goes hope you like!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything involving the show Hannibal(Sadly)**

**Thank to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414(Love you honey bunny!)**

Arriving early for their appointment, Will had to wait outside the room for the person ahead of him to be done and Dr. Lecter to call him in. Sitting in one of the waiting room chairs, Will began to fiddle with his pants leg trying to keep his mind from going over the case he was currently helping the FBI with. Failing after minutes of trying to go over random facts from this morning's news, he slowly slipped into the mindset of the unsub.

Looking around, all Will could see was crimson coating the walls, mold growing in the cracks and crevices slowly blooming into flowers dripping what looked to be blood. They had already figured that the killer was trying to make a work of art, what with every crime scene having a flower drawn on or near the victim in their own blood with grave detail.

Stepping closer to the flowers on the wall and reaching out to touch one, Will jumps from a hand being placed on his shoulder. Turning to see whom it was, he is faced with Dr. Lecter himself. "Hello Wil,l am I interrupting something?" Lecter said with a slight tilt of his head glancing over Will's expression.

"Oh um no sorry. I was just going over some things in my head." Will shifted slightly so the hand on his shoulder would drop away.

"Alright then. Well, I'm ready to have you." Lecter turned and walked into the room holding the door till Will passed then closed it and walked near his desk watching Will.

He could never stay in one place in Dr. Lecter's office feeling so out of place. Though the talks with him usually helped a bit, he couldn't help feeling like a black stain on a white shirt. Going up to the second floor where all the books were kept, Will walked along the wall running his hand along the spines as he went. Turning and stopping with his hand on a random book, he looked down at Lecter shifting feet before he decided to speak up.

"I haven't been sleeping a lot lately, more than usual and when I'm awake I'm not sure sometimes if I really am." Shaking his head, Will turned slightly and looked at where his hand rested, chuckling slightly at the title of 'Analyzing Dreams' before pulling his hand away to walk towards the railing.

Humming slightly as he walked around his desk to lean on the edge facing Will, Lecter folded his arms over his chest looking up. "I see, and has it started happening more since you have been consulting on this case or before?"

"I think it started the first day we got the case. It's like any other one I've done but for some reason it just keeps getting to me. It's like he is taunting me," he sighed out, starting to walk again.

Leaning back and stretching a bit, Will ran his fingers through his hair a bit turning again at Lecter's voice.

"Interesting. How do you think he is taunting you specifically?"

"I don't really know, it's more of a feeling I keep getting."

Deciding he was tired of walking around, he made his way down to the bottom floor again to stand in front of Lecter.

"Well, I don't think he could be zoning in on you specifically. You might be feeling it a bit more since you are more heightened toward the killer himself, that being in his mindset could make you feel like it is aimed at you." Lecter answered back unfolding his arms to walk around his desk again sitting in his chair watching Will as he began to pace again in front of him.

Stopping in his tracks, Will glances at the clock in the room noting the time. Walking back to the front of Dr. Lecter's desk, he leans forward slightly extending his hand, "Thank you again Dr. Lecter for trying to help me with my demons."

Leaning forward in his chair, he accepts Will's hand and shook it slightly.

"Always a pleasure Will. I hope you find your answer soon and are able to lay this to rest."

Nodding his head as he releases Lecter's hand and walking toward the door, he looks back at Lecter once more before opening the door and walking out.

On his way to the lecture hall at the FBI academy, he gets a call from Crawford informing him there was another body. Changing direction and heading to the address given to him, he began thinking about the case again hoping he could stop being so drawn into it.

Getting to the scene, Will walks in to find Crawford and the rest of the team already analyzing everything. Looking around he notices the similarities between this one and the three other victims. All have been placed in an abandoned building, in the largest room at the center with paintings around or on the body. The gender or ethnicities varied each time.

This one was no different it was a Hispanic female, late twenties spread out similar to the Vitruvian man eyes wide and staring into space. The only difference was the painting started on her and moved off her body to the surrounding floor. Light from a broken window shone light on her, illuminating everything around making the scene easier to see.

Walking around, Will begins the process of diving into the killer's mind envisioning how everything was done meticulously as always no detail left out.

**More to come within the following days/weeks**

**Please R&R thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2**

**Thanks again my delicious little beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Hannibal**

_Italics=Dream_

Finishing his thoughts on how the killer might have placed everything in the scene, Will walks to Crawford.

"It's just like all the others, nothing is out of place." Shifting legs, Will runs a hand through his hair out of agitation.

"Except this time he chose to extend the painting. It doesn't make sense unless he is trying to tell us something different." Crawford said walking around to get a different angle.

Walking around the body, Will notices the flowers are also different from the others. They have writing inside them. Stepping around the blood painted everywhere, he makes his way nearer her body, looking for the beginning of the writing. He motions to Crawford to come closer and see what he had found.

Both were now looking for the beginning within the twisted work of flowers and vines. Finally finding it near the dip in her ribcage, it becomes easier to follow from there.

"Well, now I have my proof," Will mumbles, glancing up at Crawford.

"What do you mean you have your proof? Proof of what?"

Looking up shocked, Will stammers out, "My proof that the killer is taunting me."

"And why might I ask, do you think that?" Crawford smirks.

"Isn't it obvious? He is pointing out other cases I've helped work on recently. If not me, who else is he targeting?" Will stands up starting to walk away from the scene.

"Where are you going?" Crawford calls over his shoulder

"To see Lecter." And with that he left making his way back to Dr. Lecter's office.

Arriving unannounced, Will bangs on Lecter's office door waiting for a reply. After a minute or so of hearing nothing coming from inside, he tries again and still nothing. Pulling out some paper he had with him, Will scribbles a quick note and slides it into the door before walking away.

Heading home, he has a lot on his mind yet he still tries not to think about it as much, knowing without a doubt it will come to haunt him in his dreams no matter what he does.

Making it to his house, he parks, gathers his things, and heads inside to his daily routine. He feeds all the dogs then prepares something small for himself wishing more than anything to get upstairs and take a shower and try to relax.

Scraping the leftovers into the garbage can and getting the dogs to go to bed, Will finally makes his way upstairs to his bedroom. Closing the door as he enters, he begins stripping off his clothes while making his way to the bathroom.

Having finished his nightly routine, he steps into his bedroom over to his dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers to put on deciding to forgo a shirt tonight knowing he will just swear through it.

Pulling on his boxer shorts, he climbs into bed adjusting himself into a comfortable position. Looking at the clock before he closes his eyes, he notes it is a little past twelve before finally closing them and trying to drift off into a hopefully peace filled slumber.

_It was cold and dank; the smell of mold permitted the air as he continued to walk along the corridor. Everywhere he looked blood seeped blooming into flowers the moment it hit the floor, surrounding him as he tried to break through and continue on down the path._

_Reaching a corner, he turns looking ahead to see a shadow moving around under a fluorescent blinking bulb. As he nears, it gets colder still. Stepping on something, the figure turns and stares for a moment before rushing toward Will knocking him into a wall. As he tries to shield his face, he sees the gleam of a…_

Sitting up in bed trying to catch his breath, Will looks around at first not recognizing where he is. Eventually seeing he is back in his room covered in sweat, he glances to the clock, hardly any time has passed since he went to sleep.

Getting up to get a towel and dry off some, he makes his way back to bed.

Knowing he won't be able to function tomorrow if he doesn't try to get some rest, Will lays back down closing his eyes again hoping this time he can get some shut eye.

Alarms sounding in his head, Will rolls over for once not wanting to open his eyes and face the horror that lies ahead. Slowly sitting up he decides to finally risk opening them slightly adjusting to the light before fully opening them.

Hearing barking at the door, he hurries up going to the bathroom in another routine. Finished dressing, Will makes his way down to feed the dogs and makes a quick breakfast before grabbing his things and making his way to work. Before he even makes it to the car, he gets a call.

He had been expecting one sometime within the next couple of days but this was way too soon. The unsub had just upped the game.

Getting in the car, Will decides to call Dr. Lecter to let him see firsthand what was going on and get his opinion on it. Better than talking to Crawford about it.

**Thanks for reading hope you like I'll try to get a chapter out soon but I make no promises. Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Not much of a wait my beta got it back to me fast after some cattle prodding.**

**Thanks to my fluffy bunny snuggle puss beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal :(**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Receiving an okay from Lecter, Will headed to the scene.

Arriving a little less than an hour later, Will immediately began breaking the crime scene apart. Noticing Dr. Lecter had not arrived yet, he continued on.

He headed toward Crawford to see what was going on, "Hey I just got here. What's up?"

"Same as the last one only difference is he sped up the time between killings."

"So he extended the painting again?"

"Yeah, and you really need to look at it if you think he is aiming at you." And with that he walked away

Will scrunched up his face in deep thought before following after Crawford, walking around all the crime scene techs and making his way to the new victim.

Seeing it was a male of Asian descent in his mid to late twenties with a large scar on his neck going to the top right of his chest. The painting was different but the same. Starting on the victim's body and spreading off and around him on the floor. Different types of flowers were painted this time as per usual with each victim.

Flinching from a hand being placed on his shoulder, Will turned stepping away at the same time. Seeing it was Lecter, he relaxed a bit but not by much.

Seeing Will visible flinch, a slight smirk formed on his mouth. "So, this is what I was brought here for Will?"

"Um uh yeah I thought you could give us your opinion. This is the second body with writing on it."

"You want the opinion on the case or my opinion whether he is targeting you or not?"

"Well," Will shifted a bit scratching the back of his neck. "Maybe a bit of both."

Shifting again, he gestured over to the body he was standing next to. Crouching down near the marker that was placed on the body indicating where the writing began, Will began silently reading, shifting away slightly when he felt Lecter kneel down next to him.

Will noted the body was placed exactly the same in the center of a beam of light, stripped of clothing. It must be an obvious message to the killer, Will thought, but what's he trying to say?

"Well, it does seem as though he could be targeting someone," Lecter said glancing at Will. "However you can't be sure it is you specifically though it can be ruled out that it is aimed at anyone outside of the FBI and local cops."

"And just how do you think we are going to fucking narrow it down," Will began to get a bit flustered noticing Lecter shifting closer a bit.

"I would suggest, Will, that we think about this rationally and not get ahead of ourselves." With that, Lecter stood up as Crawford made his way over after having finished taking to the press which had gotten wind of the body.

"Well, the press finally caught on to the case. They don't know much yet and I would like to keep it that way. No need to stroke this guy's ego any more than necessary." Crawford glanced over at Will, noting his flushed face.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day of Will, I need to talk to Lecter for a minute." Gesturing to Lecter to follow him, Crawford began walking away.

Lecter walked up to Will first, putting his hand on his shoulder squeezing a bit. "If you need to talk at all come to my office. I'll be there the rest of the day alright."

"Yeah thanks! Sorry for what I said earlier."

"It's alright Will I understand you're a bit stressed. It happens to the best of us."

At home, Will had fed the dogs and got them to bed early. All he seemed to be able to do beyond that was pace around his kitchen going over everything to do with the case, the words on the bodies running through his head in a constant stream.

One thing he could not seem to pinpoint was why him? Why did people seem to target him? It just never made sense to him. Sitting down he grabbed a notepad and pen, writing down the words that had been drawn onto the bodies to see if there was a clue in the wording, anything to help piece the puzzle together.

Looking over what he had written down, Will decided to give it a rest. He would go to the FBI tomorrow and see if they had found anything new.

Making his way up to bed, he let his thoughts wander away to anything other than the case at hand.

Waking up the next morning, Will's routine was horribly broken with the surprise he found on his front porch. Thankfully, he checked outside before he let any of the dogs out.

Calling up Crawford, the team was there within the hour.

Thankfully a body had not been left, instead it was a bloody paintbrush left perfectly placed so that he would see it the moment he stepped out of his house.

"Will, I think you should stay somewhere else for the rest of the case. It's obvious he knows where you live. There is no doubt now that this is meant for you," Crawford said, walking up to him

"Yeah okay." Will was in a bit of a daze, having known it was himself that was targeted but not thinking it would escalate this far. He went on autopilot.

"I think I'm going to go see Lecter first before I find somewhere to stay."

"Alright, I'll keep you up to date Will. Tell me where you're staying when you find a place." And Crawford walked back to the other Crime scene tecs.

On the way to Lecter's office, Will watched people in the other cars more closely seeing if anyone might be out of the ordinary and might be following him. This is definitely not what he needed right now: for a psycho to pick him out of the crowd.

Glancing into his rearview mirror for the umpteenth time, he noticed a dark green car was weaving through traffic a bit to try and stay behind him. Trying to get a closer look at the driver, he noted the front windshields were tinted to block the view.

Will stepped on the gas a bit, beginning to try to get around traffic, beat the car past a red light, and try to lose them.

Making it through the light seconds before it changed colors, the other car was forced to stop as oncoming traffic began to pass in front of it giving Will the advantage he needed to get away and safely make it to Lecter's.

Walking into the building after hiding his car in a parking garage, Will made his way to the office knocking on the door. Within seconds the door opened and Will rushed past Dr. Lecter to get inside somewhere where he thought he might be a little safer.

If only he knew he was the farthest thing from being safe.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be making each one longer than the last. To those of you that review I will be getting back yo you as soon as I can. Please R&R thankies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's chapter 4 got it out way early was thinking about saving it until sometime next week instead this is a peace treaty from me I want be posting anything for the next week or so until around the 27th. Have a sick grandma to go help out. When I get back I should have plenty of chapters to post.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal**

**And figured the fastest way to get back to those who replied is through this so here goes.**

**Lyledebeast: Glad you like it! Don't worry he will definitely like what is coming to him!**

**Nekobaby1997: Thank you very much!**

**casdeanlvr4lyf: I can't wait either. I have most of it planned but as I write I always add a bunch of new last minute stuff in.**

* * *

Not knowing what to do, Will paced around the room in no real direction. Glancing around trying to find words to speak, he was still too rattled to do anything more than fidget.

Lecter decided to speak up first seeing that if he didn't no words were likely to be exchanged during this meeting. "Something happened today?"

"More than just something happened. I woke this morning and found a fucking bloody paintbrush on my front porch and on the way here someone was following me and I almost ran a red light an..." Will stopped flailing his arms around slightly at a loss for words not knowing what more to say, the adrenaline finally draining from him as tears started to form trickling down his cheeks.

Lecter walked slowly to Will, not wanting to startle him, and took him in his arms. "It will be alright Will. Everything will turn out in the end." Lecter began stroking Will's hair lightly trying to be as comforting as possible being a little out of his comfort zone.

"How can you know that? This psycho already knows where I live. For all you know I could be dead tomorrow," Will mumbled with his face in Lecter's chest while wrapping his own arms around the man.

"I would not be one to let that happen to you Will. Do you know where you will be staying until this is over?" Lecter asked.

"No, I came straight here. I'm thinking about going into the city. I might be safer there in closer proximity to people." Leaning back a bit, Will noticed he had made Lecter's suit jacket wet; he pulled back more taking his arms from around him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your suit, I didn't mean to. Um, I, um I'm really tired right now. Crawford said I should talk to you though. Is it alright if we continue this some other time?" Glancing up, he looked at the Doctor's face.

"It's alright, I understand you're running on nerves right now. When you get to your hotel call me and tell me where it is that way if anything happens I can try to help. I'll reschedule you for sometime late tomorrow if that's fine with you?" he said, finally releasing his hands from around Will allowing the man to pull further away.

"That's fine with me. I'll see you tomorrow goodnight." With that, Will walked out.

Driving around, he didn't know what type of hotel to go to. He knew he was definitely not going to stay at a motel. That was just asking to be murdered in your sleep.

An hour later Will decided on one a little more expensive than he would like knowing they would have cameras making him feel a tad bit at ease.

Thankfully, he kept a bag of clothes packed in his trunk never knowing when and where he would be called out on a case for assistance.

Walking up to the front desk, he asked for a room near the ground floor that way he had a quick way to escape and wasn't high up enough to possibly be thrown out of the window with the bad luck he has had lately. Thanking the girl at the front desk and taking the room key from her, he went to the elevator to make his way to the second floor.

Going into his room, Will threw his bag next to the bed. Flopping down on it, he pulled out his phone and dialed Crawford giving him the address to the hotel.

Agreeing that he would check in with him before he turned in for the night, he decided to get up and take a shower feeling dirty with everything he had been through throughout the day.

Taking extra time in the shower than was usual trying to get the tension out of his aching body, he finally stepped out, drying off, and getting into a pair of boxers.

Will remembered Lecter told him to call as well. Hopping back onto his bed again, he pulled his phone to him dialing the number he waited for the answer before he spoke.

"Uh hello Dr. Lecter, this is Will. I was just, um, calling to let you know I'm at my hotel." He ran his hand through his damp hair out of nervousness.

"Ah hello Will. I take it you arrived safely?" Will heard Lecter chuckle.

"Yes, yes, I did. No one that I know of followed me after I left your office. So everythings fine." Will rushed out, trying to slow himself down not knowing why he was getting so nervous in the first place.

Hearing a slight chuckle again, Will grinned a little.

"Well, that is good to know and how are you feeling since you have calmed down a bit since the events?"

"I'm better. Took a nice long shower and relaxed, still a bit on edge but for the most part okay."

"Ah good a shower always helps things I think. All life's main decisions are usually made in the shower."

Will could hear shifting of clothes or paper through the phone.

"Um, well I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I should be going anyway. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Dr. Lecter."

"No, you weren't interrupting anything, just finishing up some stuff. Goodnight Will, see you tomorrow." With that they both hung up.

Getting ready for bed, Will made sure the room was locked and got into bed calling Crawford one last time to let him know he was still alive. He plugged his phone in and set an alarm wanting to get up early.

Shifting down in the blanket, Will begged and hoped he wouldn't dream tonight knowing regardless his prayers would never be answered.

_He was cold again walking down a hallway, blood flowers blooming around him. Knowing what was coming, he tried to turn around and see if he could go another way._

_Will found he couldn't like he was stuck in place unless he walked forward. Preparing himself for what was to happen, he turned the corner at the end and began walking again. This time though there was a sound like dripping water from a faucet._

_Still walking ahead, he noticed he was further than last time. He stilled hearing footsteps over the sound of dripping. Will tried to turn again but couldn't so he tried something else._

_He began running as fast as he could. Turning corners feeling his heart pounding in his chest, he turned corners endlessly trying to get away. Feeling a hand on his shoulder as he stopped to catch his breath, he turned and screamed._

Feeling someone shaking him, he snapped open his eyes looking at who it was. Seeing it was Lecter, he calmed down a bit until he realized Lecter was in his hotel room. Scooting back after he was released, he sat up against the headboard bringing his knees up to rest his arms on them.

"Why are you here and how did you get in?" Will turned his head to the side a bit looking Lecter over.

"I figured I would come and check on you. I told the desk clerk I was a friend and she let me up. I came in to you screaming that is why I was trying to wake you. Sorry if I was a bit rough." With that, Lecter sat on the edge of the bed close to Will.

"Um, thanks but you didn't have to come. I'm used to waking up like that."

"So these nightmares are a nightly occurrence then? For how long?"

"I've had them for as long as I can remember. Can we not talk about it though?" Will began to rub the back of his neck feeling slightly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Alright, we don't have to talk about them now. Anyways, I've brought breakfast so get up and try to eat something."

Will got out of bed quickly, walking over to his bag and grabbing a shirt feeling eyes on him as he pulled it on. "Thanks. You really didn't have to."

"I know, but I thought you might want something good to eat to try and start your day." Lecter walked over to the small table, grabbing the bag set in one of the chairs near the window.

Pulling out a couple containers, Will watched as Lecter began setting them out until Lecter gestured for him to sit down.

Taking the seat near the window, he waited for Lecter to sit down across from him. Lecter gestured for him to begin so he picked up his cutlery, he began to eat. Seeing Lecter began to eat after him, a comfortable silence settled between them.

Shifting in his chair Will spoke up, "This is really good. Where did you get it from?" He took another bite savoring the taste before he reached for his glass taking a drink of orange juice.

"I made it myself. I'm glad you like it." Lecter had a smirk on his face while taking another bite of his own food.

"Oh wow thank you. But why did you make it? You could have just picked up something to go, but it's really good."

"I was already up, it was really nothing. Just enjoy it."

Both had finished and Will tried to help clean up but Lecter shooed him away to get changed. Walking out of the bathroom ready for the day, he saw everything was cleaned up from breakfast.

"Thank you again for the food. It was truly delicious."

"You're very welcome. I thought I might follow you into work just to make sure nothing happens if that is alright with you?"

"That's fine, but I'm sure I'll be alright. I'm not going to be teaching today. I was going to meet up with Crawford to go over the case a bit."

"I would still rather make sure you get there in one piece. I have to talk to Crawford anyways so I will be killing two birds."

Nodding his head, Will walked to the door with Lecter not far behind and made his way to the elevator. Both getting in, Will pressed for the ground floor.

Stepping out, both made their ways to their vehicle, Lecter following Will as he made his way to the diner he knew Crawford would be at.

Getting out and waiting for Lecter, they walked in and went straight to the booth where Crawford was sitting. Each grabbing a seat, Will across from Crawford and Lecter very close to him, they looked at each other waiting for Crawford to finish chewing to speak.

"So, how's it going Will? Everything alright last night?" Crawford stabbed another piece of sausage

"Yes, thank you everything is fine. I was wondering if we could go over the case a bit. The sooner we solve this the better in my opinion." Will shifted again feeling Lecter inch closer to him. Next thing Will knew Lecter's arm was draped over the back of the booth behind him leaving him nowhere to go.

Deciding to ignore it, he began again, "So are there any new developments so far? Did you get any fingerprints from the brush?"

"No, we didn't get anything from the brush. The thing was wiped clean before the blood was put on it and the blood doesn't match any of the victims we have so he has someone new already."

"Dammit, I can't understand why this is happening. I still haven't been able to figure out what the writings could mean and it's bloody pissing me off." Will leaned forward resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"It's alright Will, we will figure this out before anything happens to you. Calm down a bit, so far there is no new body and I was about to head to the BAU. Why don't you follow me over so we can go over everything with the rest of the team? The more heads the better." Crawford stood up taking money out and putting it on the table. "You're more than welcome to come along to Dr. Lecter."

"Thank you very much Crawford, but I have prior plans." Lecter glanced at Will, standing up. "I'll see you later tonight Will?" Lecter questioned.

"Ah, yes I'll see you later. Goodbye Dr. Lecter." With that, Lecter walked away.

"So let's be on our way shall we? I think the team may have some ideas of what we might be dealing with and you can tell them what you think."

Both Crawford and he walked out of the diner making their way to their vehicles not knowing the entire time inside and out of the diner they were being watched.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry_**, for the **wait**! I **promise** **to** **try** **and** **not** **to** **do** **that** **again** **anytime** **soon.** **Had** **some** **things** **to** **take** **care** **of**.

**So** **here** **is** **the** **next** **chapter** **please** **enjoy**!

**Disclaimer**: I **own** **nothing** **about** **the** **television** **show** **Hannibal**

**I am still away visiting people but decided to try and post somewhere inin the backwoods of Kentucky getting eatin alive by ticks on a tablet that does not like me writting things!**

**The next couple of chapters will be up ssometime next week.**

Arriving at the FBI, both Will and Crawford made their way inside heading toward the bullpen where the rest of his team was waiting to go over the case.

As they arrived, everyone gathered around a couple whiteboards which were already set up, some information already filled out on them. Looking around, Will could see the place was in chaos. Stacks of files were everywhere looking ready to topple over any minute, crime scene photos strewn about with the massive amount of coffee cups littering every desk.

To him this looked like hell but what else was there to expect when a raging murderer was on the loose and didn't plan to stop anytime soon?

Grabbing a seat near the white boards, he waited for the first to speak up and give their thoughts on what could possibly be going on and why the killer was so infatuated with Will. Crawford grabbed a seat near him ready to listen as well.

"Well, we combed through every crime scene and found nothing. No fibers or fingerprints," Katz stated finally being the first to break the silence.

Price stood by her shaking his head in acknowledgment.

Crawford decided to add his opinion then, "So basically, all we have to go with is his obvious signature of using their own blood to draw and the sayings he is now putting in them, which only started after Will joined the case."

Everyone glanced around, heads bobbing, not knowing what else to say.

"It doesn't help that all the victims have absolutely nothing in common as if they were literally in the wrong place at the right time for this person to take them. He doesn't seem to care about specifics at all. Anyone will do for him," Zeller chimed in.

Will stood up, walking up next to one of the boards glancing over the pictures. "There has to be something, anything that has drawn this person to me. He was killing before I was even told anything and the moment I join the case he changes. What could he possibly want?" He looked around at everyone, seeing that they had no answers as well.

Deciding he had had enough and seeing this was getting nowhere, he stated, "Then I guess the only thing we can hope for is to catch him in the act or see if he messes up. I still can't figure out what the writings mean. Have any of you?" He looked around again.

"No, at first I thought they might be from a book or something but when I searched for them I got nothing. Do they hold any meaning to you or anyone you might know?" Katz asked.

"They mean nothing to me and I've never read anything like them in any book before," Will answered

Crawford stood up. "Well, we can't do much now seeing as we have so much and yet so little to go by. Will you should go back to your hotel. There's no telling if the person was following you today or not, so try and stay in as much as possible alright? If we get another case I'll call."

Will shook his head, mumbling a reply as everyone dispersed to their desks. As he walked out he was more cautious of his surroundings, checking for any possible movement coming in his direction.

Making his way to the hotel, it wasn't even noon but he was already bored out of his mind. He decided to stop by a video store to pick up something to try and entertain himself for a bit.

Walking up and down the aisle, nothing really caught his interest so he wandered over to the classics. He knew with his nightmares it was a bad idea but they were some of his favorites. Who couldn't love Bela Lugosi or Lon Chaney jr. They were classics.

Grabbing a couple black and white horror movies, he paid for them at the register. Making his way out, he walked down the street to the small convenience store to pick up some snacks.

If you're going to watch movies might as well go all the way were his thoughts as he picked up a couple packs of M&M's and a bag of chips. Walking back to the refrigerators, he got a chill up his spine and the hairs on his neck stood up.

Looking around as calmly as he could to see if anyone was around and seeing no one, he made his way back getting a Dr. Pepper. Paying for everything and walking to his car without incident, he began on his way again.

At his hotel room, Will drew the curtains closed and popped in a random movie out of the set he got. Taking off his shoes and getting onto the bed, he watched for a bit trying to get into it while nibbling on the M&M's he had picked up.

He was just starting to doze when he heard a knock at the door. Not expecting anyone, he got up and checked the peephole on the door. Will was taken aback when he saw it was Dr. Lecter. Stepping back from the door, he ran his hands threw his hair and straightened his shirt. Hearing a knock a second time, he finally reached to open it a bit.

"Um hello, what are you doing here?" Will asked through the gap in the door

"I thought I might come check up on you again, to see how you were doing. Am I interrupting anything?" Lecter raised his eyebrow a bit in question.

"Oh no you're not. I was just watching some classics. Uh please come in." He opened the door stepping aside to let Lecter pass him into the room. Closing the door, he walked in sitting on the edge of his bed. He reached for the remote to pause the movie.

"Ah horror, and Bela Lugosi good choice. Not one of my favorites but still good." Lecter glanced from the television to Will.

Will nodded in agreement. "Well, neither are my favorite. I much prefer Ben Chapmen or Boris Karloff. Sadly they were out." He began fidgeting with the bedspread

Will's eyes widened as he saw Lecter move to sit closer to him than was necessary. He tried moving away but just ended up bumping into the headboard causing Lecter to smirk at his actions.

"How are you truly feeling Will? Be honest with me." Lecter leaned in a bit, invading more of Will's personal space.

"Truthfully, I'm exhausted. I've, uh, I've tried getting into the mind of him but it doesn't lead me anywhere. It just confuses me more and gives me one hell of a headache." Will rubbed his forehead absently, stiffening up when he felt another hand on his pulling it away from his face.

"You have so many burdens on your shoulders let me take some of them away. I can promise you this killer will not get to you."

"How can you be so sure? You can't always be around." Will moved back slightly from Lecter, looking him in the eye.

"I can change that. Why don't you come stay with me at least until this is over and you can safely go home?"

"I can't. Then he might find you and I won't risk your life Dr. Lecter. Thank you for the help bu…"

He was cut off from a possible rant as he felt a pair of lips crush to his and a hand pressing into his neck with fingers gripping in his hair.

Eyes widening at the initial shock of the contact, they slowly closed, his own hands going up to grab the front of Lecter's shirt bringing himself closer.

Moving closer still hands touching anywhere they could reach on each other not wanting to lose contact, they worked around each other perfectly moving in harmony.

Will flinched at the feel of a hand at the edge of his shirt inching up under it slowly until the hand was splayed against his stomach. Moaning lightly at the contact, Will shifted wrapping his hands around Lecter's neck.

Breaking for air for a moment, they looked in each others eyes just about to go back in for some more they both froze at the sound of ringing.

Pulling apart, Will grabbed for his phone looking at the caller ID. Seeing it was Crawford, he stood up gathering his things. When he had everything, Will turned back to Lecter seeing he had stood as well.

Opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say, Lecter chose to speak first, "At least think about it Will. I care more about your safety than my own. I can take care of myself."

Lecter walked to Will and gave him a quick peck on the lips brushing a strand out of his eyes before turning and leaving the room.

Arriving at the scene, still a bit flustered, Will walked up to Crawford who was standing outside the rundown building.

"So, what do we have this time Crawford?" Will asked as they both walked inside.

"This time we have a Spanish male, late 40's. Everything else is the same and there is a new message for you. From what I can tell, it's just as confusing as the others." Crawford gestured to the body as they entered the area where it was displayed. Giving him a nod, he left going to talk to the other techs.

Walking over to the newest victim, Will looked around trying to see if just maybe there was something new that the others could have missed. Not seeing anything, he kneeled next to the body avoiding the blood on the floor.

Reading what was written on the body, Will rubbed his forehead in agitation. Yet another saying that meant nothing to him. Looking on the floor next to him, he glanced over the painting noting that the flowers were exactly the same as last time. What an appropriate thing to paint, roses because this guy sure was a thorn in the side.

Standing up again, he began walking around the room trying to see the body at different angles seeing if that might help him get into the mind of whoever the hell this could be.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Will walked over to it, the reflection from the light in the room shining on whatever it was. Going over to the wall opposite of the body, seeing there was a bunch of cracks in the wall, he looked it over.

Finding what looked like the thin edge of something sticking out of one of the cracks, he made his way over. He looked over his shoulder and called Crawford over to show him he might have found something.

Turning back and seeing it was a piece of paper, he pulled it out and unfolded it. Seeing it was a picture however, what the picture was of made Will take a step back. Crawford took it from his hand glancing over it and looked back up at Will.

"Do you know when this was taken Will?"

How long had this person been following him? The picture of him was from months ago, way before the first body had shown up.

"Uh, yeah um a little over three months ago. I was on my way to help out with the religious killer."

"If this is here we are going to go back to the other scenes and comb over them. How could we have missed this?" Shaking his head, Crawford walked away taking the picture with him yelling to the other techs. "You had all better explain to me how you missed this. I told you to go over the whole room. Now I want all of you to go back to the other scenes and go over them again."

The techs flinched away in fear seeing Crawford was pissed. They all scattered on their way to do what they were told.

Crawford looked back at Will. "Are you okay? I know it is a stupid question, but are you?" Walking back to Will, he placed his hand on his shoulder squeezing a bit making Will look at him. Will still had said nothing. "Look at me Will. Now we have a clue. If we can find anything else at the other scenes, we might be able to see how far back he has been following you and where he might have taken this from. This is a good thing."

Finally speaking, Will shook his head, "I…I think I'm going to go back now, try and get some sleep. Call me if you get any news okay?"

Crawford squeezed his shoulder again. "Alright, but try not to let this get to you. Get some rest and be safe alright?"

Will tried his best to give a nod and smile, but it just turned into a frown. Pulling away from Crawford, he made his way out to his car looking around the area before getting in and making his way back.

His mind was made up now, he knew without a doubt he couldn't stay with Dr. Lecter. He didn't want to endanger him as well just encase that was the killer's plan for him.

He didn't want to tell Lecter about what he had found but he knew he would eventually find out. After all Crawford called him to tell him how Will was doing and how the case was going. He just hoped Lecter didn't freak out.

Will was trying his hardest to keep it together but knew it wouldn't last long. All he needed was to get some sleep and start fresh with the case when he woke up.

Hearing a noise, Will tried to bring himself out of his dream for once not having a nightmare as he thought he would.

Opening his eyes slightly trying to see where the noise came from, he saw a shadow moving around the room. It turned at the sound of him moving and started coming toward him. He shrank back trying to get away from whoever it was.

Hope you enjoyed there will be a couple chapter releases within the next couple of days. I kind of pre-wrote a lot of the next chapters to make up for my time away. I just was not around a computer to be able to post them.

Please R&R I do greatly enjoy reading them!

Little bit of info for those who don't know but Bela Lugosi, Lon Chaney jr, Ben Chapmen and Boris Karloff are classic horror movie actors who played in movimovies such as Dracula, Creature from the

Black lagoon and the wolfman.


	6. Chapter 6

**So hi again everyone! I have a link to some pictures in my profile of what I want Lecter's house to look like. It's just under my upcoming stories section. I may add more later on.**

**Warnings: Within the next couple chapters there might be slight nookie(I think it's a cute word) So if you're not the appropriate age, I'll be telling you when the lemons will start. Just thought I should forewarn you.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal**

**In addition, a great big thanks to my snookum pops squishy poo friend/beta Midnight Angel414 for putting up with me during my absence.**

Gripped with fear, Will lost all train of thought on what to do. How could he have slept through someone coming into his room? Trying to move away as best he could, he hit the wall behind him.

Flinching and suppressing a scream as he felt a hand wrap around his ankle and pull him to the person, Will began to fight thrashing around trying to hit the person.

"Calm down Will, it's me. I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to. Stop fighting."

Not registering who it was for a minute, he still fought until recognition happened and he slapped the person across the face.

"How could you scare me like that? I thought you were going to kill me or something. Stop sneaking into my room and what are you even doing here?" With each word, his voice grew in sound and anger.

"I'm sorry Will. After I heard from Crawford what you had found at the latest scene, I came as soon as I could. You're not staying here any longer, I'm taking you with me."

"Like hell you are Lecter. I'm a grown man, I can take care of myself." He pulled his ankle from Lecter's grasp, moving to sit up.

"I will use force. Now get up and put something on. I have my car parked out back and I've already checked you out of your room." Lecter walked over to the wall flicking on the lights and made his way over to all of Will's things he had packed picking up the bag.

"You did what? Who the hell do you fucking think you are? I'm not some child to be coddled dammit. I'm staying right here." He tried to reach for his bag and grab it from Lecter.

Lecter just huffed and looked at Will, "Force it is then."

Putting the bag on the floor, he moved towards Will who tried to step away and grabbed him around the waist lifting him and throwing him over his shoulder, grabbing the bag before walking out of the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down this instant! Put me down now!" Will began pounding on Lecter's back as he made his way toward the elevator. Other people in the hotel, hearing the commotion, peaked out of their rooms.

Smiling to the other occupants, Lecter said, "Lover's quarrel." And left it at that.

Continuing his pounding on Lecters back, Will continued to try to get down, squirming as much as he could, only causing Lecter to grab his ass tightly to try to keep him still.

Will froze as he felt Lecter's hand tighten on him.

"I won't put you down until I am putting you in the passenger seat of my car. Then if you must, you can continue yelling at me."

He stopped in his struggles giving up for the time being as they made their way down to the first floor. But boy did Lecter have hell to pay when he was let go.

Will was embarrassed beyond belief at the peoples expressions as Lecter walked passed everyone on their way out the back. Looking down he buried his face in Lecter's back to try to hide his face. What made it worse was he didn't even have time to put on a shirt before Lecter had grabbed him.

Making their way out to the alley behind the hotel Will had been staying in, Lecter set his bag on the ground near his car and opened the door setting Will in the passenger seat. Before Will could do anything Lecter put a finger against his lips effectively silencing him as he closed the door and put the bag in the back seat.

Lecter walked around to the driver side and got in. He looked over at Will, "You might want to slide down in the seat just in case the person is watching the hotel. I'll tell you when it is okay to sit up." With that, he started the car as Will slid down in his seat practically sitting on the floor.

"You're not off the hook you know. I'm just waiting until I can stand and put some space between us," he mumbled looking up at Lecter.

"I know, now hush while I'm driving. I don't want others to think there might be someone else in here." Looking down at Will, he smirked before pulling out onto the main road and they began their journey.

It took around half an hour before they made it to Lecter's house. Halfway through the ride Will was able to sit up properly in his seat and look around at where they were going. It didn't look like they were on the way to the house Will remembered visiting before.

Apparently, Lecter though this would be safer since not many people knew about it. Turning in his seat before they got out of the car as they pulled up in front of the house, Will said, "I don't have my car! How am I going to get to work?"

"I'll get someone to pick it up in the morning and bring it by. Don't worry." Lecter opened his door and got out pulling the bag out of the back seat and made his way to Will's side just as he was opening the door.

"I can walk this time on my own, just lead the way." Will stood, putting some distance between himself and Lecter waiting for the man to turn away and begin walking.

Lecter looked Will over before turning and making his way to the house. From what Will could see it was quite nice, very modern with a slight Victorian feel to it.

As they made their way up the path to the door Will noticed that Lecter kept looking back at him as if checking if he was still there. Going inside, his breath was taken away at how beautiful it was with the dim lighting adding shadows making the house feel mysterious.

Lecter walked over to the staircase located near the entryway motioning for Will to follow him. As he began walking up he looked back at Will, "Your bedroom will be next to mine, so if you need anything I will be close by. The fridge is completely stocked. You can help yourself to anything."

All Will could do was nod as he was still looking around taking in everything.

Lecter led him down a hallway to the right of the stairs and to a door right next to the one at the very end of the corridor, opening it up and waiting for Will to go inside before following him and closing the door behind.

Will couldn't help himself, his mouth gaped open and he spun around. The place was amazing! He could never afford something like this. It was like a king lived here.

Hearing a chuckle, Will turned around and looked at Lecter. He collected himself and schooled his face. "This is nice. Thank you."

Lecter nodded, pointing to another door in the room, "That is your bathroom. The kitchen is downstairs to the left, you won't be able to miss it. Seeing as I woke you up, I'll let you get some sleep." He walked forward and set the bag he had been holding down. Nodding at Will, he left the room.

Seeing as he was already dressed for bed, he got in and tried to get some sleep.

He was warm and comfortable beyond reason. Snuggling down deeper into the blankets, he barely recognized something warm pressed against his back moving closer to it in his state between wake and sleep.

Will felt air go across his neck before a mouth attached itself causing him to let out a moan. Tilting his head back to allow better access, he was so focused on the other mouth it took him a moment before he felt the hand running across his stomach moving up and groping his chest slightly. He moaned again when he felt a pinch on one of his nipples and scooted back to the body behind him.

Reaching up, he grabbed the head running his hands through the hair tugging on it a bit causing the other person to let out a moan. The person pulled away from Will moving his hands and tilting his chin up to face him. Will looked into Lecter's face. "Good morning Will. I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah better than in the past couple years," he huffed out

Lecter pulled away from him completely and Will groaned at the loss of contact, sitting up as Lecter stood in front of him.

"You should get dressed and come down. I've made breakfast for you."

"Thank you, you really didn't have to. I'll be right down. Um, is it alright if I take a shower first?" Will scratched the back of his head and slightly shrugged his shoulder.

"Alright. Yes, you may take one. You're a guest here and this is your room. Feel free to use the shower whenever you wish. I'll be down stairs." With that, Lecter left Will to himself.

He sat in his bed for a few minutes thinking over what had happened only moments before, not really able to wrap his mind around it. In a way he was scared that what had happened had not scared him. He had quit enjoyed it really.

He knew he shouldn't, that it was against doctor patient contracts but nonetheless he was still excited beyond belief. Will could still feel the lips on his neck when he thought back to the moment.

Shaking his head, he got out of bed and grabbed some clothes making his way over to the bathroom. It was around ten minutes later that Will finally joined Lecter downstairs for breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen slowly after having peeked around the corner to see what was going on, he made his way in. Not sure what to do, he just stood awkwardly waiting for Lecter to tell him what to do since it was his house after all.

Lecter looked up after a moment motioning for Will to sit at one of the bar stools around the small island Lecter was working at. It would seem they would be having bacon, omelets, and toast. Will sat at the stool with his hands folded in his lap not sure what to do.

He didn't know if he should bring up this morning or not or ask about something else. Will knew practically nothing about Dr. Lecter, yet he had hardly struggled when the man had taken him in the middle of the night.

He opted to just watch what was going on not wanting to make anything more awkward for himself.

After a few moments went by and Lecter was serving the food onto plates, he walked around and put a plate in front of Will and got him something to drink before he sat down himself. Will said, "Thank you." Slightly nodding his head.

Lecter didn't take a bite until after Will had which made Will blush in return not knowing why he was being watched. Halfway through the meal Lecter spoke up, "I have to leave for work. I shouldn't be gone all day. I ask that you stay here today just in case the killer can follow you back here and this place is quite secluded. Oh and your car was brought by early this morning."

"Thank you. I was planning on staying in today and resting a bit. I didn't think I would sleep till noon, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I understand you have had a stressful couple of days. Well, I'll see you later Will." Lecter stood up putting his dishes in the sink and making his way out.

Will finished his meal putting his dishes in with Lecter's and making his way back up to his room to see if he had any messages on his phone. Sitting on his bed, he picked it up. Seeing he had two voicemails, he pressed the button to listen to the first one. It was just Crawford telling him that no new bodies had turned up and was wondering where he was since he went to visit him.

Will sent a text to Crawford telling him he was fine but couldn't tell him where he was just in case. The next voicemail he listened to was the one that made Will catch his breath and drop the phone at the same time.

**Chapter 6! Here it is, starting to get into the good stuff now so stay tuned. Reviews are always welcome or if you just want to chat. I don't bite…sometimes ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: NC17 a bit**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal**

**A great big thanks to my squishy-poo cuddle bear honey bun beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

Standing up, Will looked around his room not sure what to do. He reached down and picked up his phone turning off the voicemail that kept replying. As he was dialing Crawford he heard a loud noise coming from downstairs.

Will ran to the door locking it and moved to pull the dresser near the door in front of it as well. Running into the bathroom, he locked that door as well. Going back to dialing, he called Lecter asking him if he was at home. When Lecter replied that he was still on his way to the office, he froze.

"Why are you calling me to ask if I'm at my house Will?"

"I think there's someone here. I got a voicemail. I think it's the killer. He said he was always watching me and I couldn't run. I was going to call Crawford but I heard a loud noise downstairs. I locked everything in my room and am in the bathroom. Come home please," Will rushed out, quieting down to try and listen for any sound.

Hearing a crash outside his room, he put the phone back to his ear.

"I'm going to let you go and call Crawford."

"I'm turning around and am on my way back. Call Crawford now!" Lecter yelled through the phone.

Hearing another crash, Will speed dialed Crawford's phone, yelling the address he had seen earlier on an envelope to him.

"Will, why are you yelling at me? What's going on?"

"I think the killers here Crawford. Hurry, he's trying to get in."

Another loud crash sounded and Will knew he was in the room.

"I have to go. He's in the room," Will whispered into the phone closing it before looking around and seeing a window he would be able to fit through.

Putting the phone in his pocket, he went and opened the window looking out it for perches. Seeing there was a slight ledge that ran along the second floor of the house, he started to crawl out moving faster when he heard the door handle to the bathroom jiggle.

Stepping out onto the ledge, he began his way along the house. When he was a ways away from the window, he heard the crash of the door and looked back at the window. From where he was he could see a head peeking out but it had a hood over it making the features unclear.

Hearing other noises from around the house, the person gave out a growl before going back into the house. Will continued on his way but decided not to go to the next window just in case the person could be in that room.

He waited in between them, his legs were getting tired and his hands hurt from holding onto the house. He didn't know how long it was before he heard sound coming from his room again. Looking back at the window again, he saw Lecter peer out the window.

Sighing with relief at seeing it was Lecter, he tried to make his way back but his legs were too tired.

"I'm closer to this window, I won't be able to make it to that one."

"Alright, I'll go to the other one and help you in. Stay there." Lecter went back in. A minute or so later the other window nearest him opened.

"Try and move towards me as much as you can. I'll grab you and pull you in."

Will began moving toward him at a slow pace not wanted to misstep with how tired his legs were. As he was getting closer to Lecter, his legs gave out and he stumbled toward him. Thankfully, he was caught and hauled into the room without falling.

Folding himself into Lecter's arms as he was set down, Will couldn't contain himself anymore. Everything that had been happening finally hit him.

There was a possibility he could die if they didn't catch whoever this was after him.

He let it all out, crying into Lecter's shoulder. He knew crying would get him nowhere but for the moment it helped a bit, releasing all the emotions he had been keeping in check these past couple of weeks. Lecter just held him, saying nothing but lightly rubbing his back in soothing circle.

After a while, Lecter pulled Will away from his shoulder looking him in the eyes. One hand against Will's cheek, his thumb rubbing over his lips.

"It will be alright. I'm moving you from here. We'll go somewhere else, leave the country if we have to."

"No, thank you Lecter but I want this person to get near me. I want to know why this is happening, why he pinpointed me out of everyone."

"I won't just leave you to him. I'm staying with you." Lecter pulled Will close again.

"I think I might have an idea of why this guy is after me. Is Crawford here?" Will looked up at Lecter

"Yes, he's downstairs. Him and the team are going over the house and property to see if they can find anything. Stand up, let's go downstairs. I'll make you some tea, it'll soothe your nerves."

Lecter stood up pulling Will up with him, pushing Will to start walking to the kitchen his hand at Will's lower back leading him.

When they got to the kitchen no one said anything as Lecter set to work getting the tea started. Crawford walked in and sat next to Will, waiting until everyone was settled before he would start talking.

After the tea was done being brewed and Lecter had asked if Crawford wanted any which he had declined, a cup was set in front of Will, Lecter sitting next to him. He instantly wrapped his hands around the warmth of the cup trying to get rid of the chill that had descended on him.

Will took a moment sipping at the tea before he spoke, "Somehow I think this person knows about me, be it from papers or the school, and he knows what's wrong with me. He might feel a connection to me so he could have a similar problem or thinks he does."

"Do you think he wants you to add to his next work?" Crawford finally said turning towards Will

"I don't know," he answered back. "If he just wanted to talk, that was a pretty rough way of trying to get to me. I'm not sure what he wants but I don't think it's nice."

Setting his cup down, Lecter spoke up, "I'm adding new locks to the place. Will doesn't want to leave here. Oh, I almost forgot, did you find anything at the other scenes?"

"We did in places we originally thought not to look. All of them were pictures of Will at different times, they could be months apart. We'll need you to give us a rough timeline when you come down to the bureau," Crawford answered.

"I'll get down there early tomorrow to see everything."

Time went by with Lecter asking Will about everything that happened but he could not tell him much. He had not, in fact, seen the perps face and had only heard him in the house.

For all he knew it could have just been a robber but Lecter had spoken up saying nothing was missing, like the killer knew exactly where Will was staying and went right for him.

**0000000000 0000000000 0000000000 000000000**

Crawford had left a little while ago leaving Will and Lecter in the kitchen. They sat in a communal silence finishing their tea.

Will was done and stood, putting his dish in the sink. Standing next to the table were Lecter sat, he shifted slightly from foot to foot.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I'm sorry I've already caused so much trouble and I haven't even been here a week. Not that I would cause trouble being he…"

Lecter standing and smashing their lips together, pushing him back against the table never losing contact, cut off the next words that were going to leave his mouth.

Will's hands came up wrapping around Lecter's neck pulling him closer. Lecter, in turn, put a knee between Will's legs one hand going around his waist and the other to Will's cheek brushing against it.

As the kiss deepened they needed to break for air staying close while breathing. Will moved his hands from Lecter's neck to rest on his shoulders.

"I think a nice hot bath is in order. It will help you relax and get some sleep tonight."

"I don't want to sleep Lecter. What if he comes back I don…"

Cut off again by lips pressed to his, Lecter pulled back. "I won't leave you. Will I'll stay with you in your room, don't worry."

"I don't want to stay in mine, not after what happened. I know he didn't touch me but it still feels disgusting having him been in there. Can I stay with you if you don't mind or I can sleep on the couch?"

"No, it's alright you can stay with me I don't mind. I find I enjoy your company Will. Now let's get you a bath. Later on, after you've had some rest, I'll fix you an early dinner." Lecter fully pulled away.

Pushing away from the table, Will followed Lecter as he led the way to his bedroom noticing that Lecter had taken his hand and had yet to let go.

In his bedroom, Lecter left Will to sit on the bed as he went into his bathroom and began to run a bath. He walked back out and he pulled Will up walking with him into the bathroom.

"I'll leave you to it then. I have some paperwork to do. I'll be right in the bedroom if you need anything. Here are the body wash and shampoo." Lecter pointed out the bottles. Will turned, nodding in thanks as Lecter left closing the door.

**00000000000 00000000000 000000000000 0000000000000**

Will stripped down, leaving his clothes in a neat pile, before walking over to the tub. It was a beautiful tub, bigger than a normal lion claw he had seen.

Stepping into the tub fully, he sank down until he was almost completely submerged, his head leaning back against the side. He relaxed. Stretching a bit, Will noticed Lecter had put vanilla scented bubbles in it making him relax a bit more.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm water washing away the day. Though it wasn't even six yet it felt much later adding to the fact that he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep for a week. He forced his eyes open sitting up to begin washing himself.

Finishing up and stepping out of the tub, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off a bit before wrapping it around his waist. Peeking out the door, he noticed all the lights were of save a few that were turned down low. A couple candles sat on random surfaces. Walking fully into the room, Will looked around and saw no sign of Lecter.

Tensing at hearing the door to the bedroom open, he turned toward the noise. Seeing it was only Lecter, he relaxed again.

Motioning with his head to the room Will asked, "What's all this and, um, I need to go get some clothes."

"Ah, I thought you would be a bit longer. I thought I might give you a message to help you a little more. Unless you're uncomfortable with it."

Will thought about it for a minute, weighing his options, before he shook his head agreeing to let Lecter help him out. Lecter gestured toward the bed telling Will to 'lie down'.

Will got comfortable, making sure the towel stayed on his hips covering himself. Folding his arms and resting his head on them, he closed his eyes hearing Lecter move around the room before he felt a dip in the bed.

**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^Warning some nookie ahead. Not a full blown lemon yet though^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Lecter positioned himself on Wills hips, sitting lightly on top of him. He placed a bottle of scented oil next to him. Leaning forward a bit, he kissed the back of Will's neck sucking on it. Will moaned from the contact, angling his neck to give Lecter better access. Lecter sat back up and Will groaned at the loss.

Grabbing the bottle, he poured some in his hand leaving it for a moment to heat up in his hand before bringing it to Will's back and beginning to rub his shoulders, kneading the knots of tension as he went down along his spine.

Rubbing his hands back up Will's back, he began the motions again each time getting closer and closer to the towel covering the rest of Will. Lecter shuffled back a bit giving him better access as his hands made the journey down again, this time lightly brushing the tops of Will's cheeks.

Will moaned at the contact, pushing Lecter to move his hands further down kneading his cheeks a bit more rougher than he had his back. Bringing his hands back up slowly, he let his hands wander to Will's front.

Will arched into the touch grinding back into Lecter, both moaning at the contact. Sitting back up, Lecter motioned for Will to turn over onto his back his towel riding low.

Lecter added more oil to his hands bringing them to his chest continuing the process he had on Will's back. As his hands got closer to the towel around his waist, Will couldn't hold back the moan that escaped. Opening his eyes in shock looking right into Lecter's as he felt him move his hands past the towel to the hard-on that had formed.

Stroking Will, Lecter kept eye contact as he upped the pace of his hand gripping his shaft a bit harder. Will bucked into the touch, his head falling to the side, eyes closing in bliss.

He hadn't touched himself in a while, so this contact from someone else was exquisite. Leaning down, Lecter kissed Will's lips, nipping at them as he continued the motion of his hand. Will, feeling as if he was close, reached out to stop Lecter not wanting to get anything on him.

Lecter merely took the hand and brought it near his face as he sat up again kissing Will's palm, still stroking Will. The closer he got to orgasm the more breathy his moans got. Not able to look at Lecter, he turned his head away arching as he finally felt himself cum, spilling over the hand that was holding his shaft.

Lecter leaned down again kissing him through the rest of his orgasm. Lecter sat back up taking the towel from around Will hips as he laid there sated and wiped him clean and then his own hand.

When he was done, he put the towel in the laundry hamper and walked over to Will picking him up and moving him further up the bed to lay his head on the pillows covering him up. He walked around the room and turned off the lights, blowing out the candles as he went.

Lecter walked downstairs, checking that everything was locked, before making his way back up to his bedroom. Closing the door and stripping, he climbed into bed behind Will pulling him closer to him. Will was already asleep as Lecter brought his face to Will's neck breathing in his delectable scent.

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter is a bit longer than I intended but I got carried away. Anyways please review thankies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal**

**Authors note: Trying to tie up some loose ends in this chapter and move the story line forward. After this it should be a bit more intense…or will it, guess you will have to wait and see.**

**A big thanks, as always, to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

The annoying sound of a buzzer finally crept into Will's head drawing him out of the wonderful dream he was in. Feeling warmth wrapped around him, for a minute, he decided to just lay there and soak it in. That is until he felt the warmth move and pull him closer to it.

Raising his head, he looked behind him seeing it was Lecter. He pulled away almost falling off the bed in the process. All Will could do was sit there mouth agape as memories of last night came back to him.

The movement on the bed was enough to wake Lecter. Opening his eyes, he watched as Will sat there speechless as the buzzing continued. Deciding now or never, Lecter sat up and moved till he was in front of Will who still had yet to do anything other than stare.

Grabbing Will's chin and making Will look him in the eye, he leaned in close whispering, "Are you going to get that already?"

As Lecter pulled back, Will shook his head clearing as best he could as he scrambled from the bed into his own room taking the blanket with him as he stumbled along.

Reaching his room, he located his phone and answered exasperated beyond belief, "Um, he-hello?"

"Will, what took you so long to answer? Is something wrong?" Crawford bellowed in that deep voice of his.

"Oh, uh, no I was just busy. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah I would say something is wrong. I'm about to kill your dogs if you don't come and get them," he yelled.

"My dogs…Oh, shit! My dogs are they alright? How could I forget them? They could have been hurt or worse killed. I'm such a bad owner. How will they ever forgive me? I'm…"

He was cut off by Crawford yelling into the phone for him to shut up. "I understand you're concerned, Will. It is perfectly reasonable that they slipped your mind. I made you leave your house in such a rush then everything else started happening. I took them after you left and thought they would be alright but it seems they have taken to tearing my house apart. So if you would come and get them it would be much appreciated."

"Yes, I'll be over there as soon as possible. What's your address?" Will asked as he turned around hearing his door being pushed open. Seeing it was Lecter, thankfully dressed, he held his hand up silencing him as he told Crawford how to gather the dogs for him to come get.

Ending the conversation, Will hung up. Turning back to Lecter he began to wring his hands together as he approached him, blanket still around his waist.

"Would it, uh, would it be alright if my dogs came here? I rather forgot about them in the rush. They don't have to stay inside though." During his speech, his hands were flailing around completely forgetting to hold the blanket in place.

"That is fine if they are here. There is a barn out back they can stay in." Lecters eyebrow rose as he watched Will's blanket unravel and slide down his waist to puddle around his ankles.

Feeling a bit of a breeze, Will looked down in shock seeing what had happened. As fast as he could, he reached down grabbing the blanket back up holding it clutched to his chest as he blushed profusely.

Lecter grinned noting Will's flustered state. He walked to the door turning his head slightly. "I'll leave you to get ready," he said before walking out closing the door.

Even after the door was closed Will stood there mouth hanging open before he remembered what he had to take care of.

He dressed as fast as he could, grabbing his phone on the way out as he ran down the stairs shouting he was leaving to get his dogs as the front door slammed closed.

00000000

Rushing over to Crawford's place, Will was lucky he had not gotten into an accident with how fast and reckless he was driving. It couldn't be helped with his mind elsewhere.

Reaching the residence in one piece, at least physically, he walked up knocking on the door. Within seconds it was yanked open and Crawford was ushering him in. Walking into the living room together, Will saw all his dogs crowded together in a makeshift pen all of them with sullen faces knowing they were in trouble for tearing the place up.

Will wasn't going to be too hard on them knowing it was mostly out of worry and not understanding where they or he was.

"I'm going to need your help getting them in the car and taking them over. It shouldn't take too long," Will said scratching the back of his head. "And, um, I'll pay for any damage they did also," he mumbled out quickly afterward.

"It's fine Will. Let's just get this done so I can clean up before my wife gets back and kills me."

Each gathering a couple dogs, they herded them towards Will's car getting them in the back. It took a little longer than he thought it would since it was nine dogs he had to fit in. Two ended up in the passenger seat, four in the back seat with two on the floor and two on the seat and the rest in the trunk area. **(His car looks to me like a station wagon to me at least so there is plenty of trunk space don't worry.)**

Both giving off an exhausted sigh, Will turned to Crawford as he leaned against his car. "Do you need any help cleaning up? I can drop these guys off and come back."

"No it's alright. Get back to Lecter's and try and get there in one piece." Crawford patted him on the shoulder before walking back into his house. Will jumped in the driver's seat and began the trip back. He was still thinking about what had happened last night but he did not let it distract him as it had before since he had more than just himself in the car this time.

Driving straight to Lecter's gave Will time to figure things out and calm himself down at the same time. Though he had enjoyed what had happened last night, he was still confused about it. Lecter had always stayed at arm's length until just recently. Will didn't want to overthink it and make himself crazy and he did want answers but he wasn't sure if he should ask or not.

Putting out of his mind for now as he pulled into the driveway, he saw Lecter coming out of the front door towards him.

"I'll help you get them into the barn and settled down," he said as he opened Will's door for him.

As he got out nodding in answer, he stepped out and to the back. He popped the trunk gathering all the dogs out and sitting them so they wouldn't move as he got the others out. Gathering up five of them, he followed Lecter as he led them to the barn. It was a ways away from the house, tucked away in a corner of the property and very modern looking.

"Thank you for letting them stay here. I promise they won't be here long. I'm looking into adding some extra security to my house by the end of the week." Will kneeled down patting one of the dogs on the head.

"It's no problem I have the room. You and them can stay as long as you need," Lecter said looking down at Will as he continued to lather affection on the dogs.

"I know you keep saying that but I would rather not overstay my welcome." Will stood up looking at Lecter, trying to decipher the expression on his face.

"Come, I'll make us something to eat. You left before I could," Lecter replied completely ignoring what Will had said.

Will followed Lecter back to the house sitting down as Lecter began preparing the meal. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"I've pretty much got it, but you could dice the onions if you want."

"Alright." Will stood up going around the island taking the knife Lecter held out. As Lecter worked with the other ingredients, Will had the onion chopped in no time and waited for anything else he could help with.

Lecter handed Will a couple other ingredients to cut as he added things to the pans he was using. After the meal was cooked and put onto plates, Lecter told Will to sit down as he got them some orange juice to go with the omelets and hash browns he had made.

Setting Will's drink down next to him, Lecter took his seat as always waiting for Will to begin eating first before starting on his own meal. Nothing was said during the meal until they were done. Lecter turned to Will, "Would you be alright if I went into the office today? It will only be for a little while."

"Yeah, it will be fine. I have to go to the Bureau today for a lesson and I might not be back until late tonight. I'm going to see if the team has found anything." Will stood, grabbing the dishes up and bringing them to the sink.

"You don't have to do that." Lecter put his hand on Wills shoulder.

"I know, but it makes me feel useful."

Lecter nodded and left leaving Will to himself as he got ready for work.

Not even thirty minutes later both were out the door on their way to their perspective jobs without much delay. The rest of the day, both were swamped with work. Lecter got home relatively early and began to make dinner even though he knew Will wouldn't be back for another two and a half hours.

Right on, the dot Will pulled in at nine walking straight to the kitchen when he heard sounds from within. Seeing Lecter was busy, he decided not to bother him and instead went upstairs to grab a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Will made his way back down to the kitchen seeing Lecter was practically done. The setup was nice but what drew Will's attention where the candles on the table. But he pushed it out of his mind and focused on Lecter.

"Wow, you really went all out. It smells delicious."

"Thank you. I thought we could both use a good meal with the week we have had so far," Lecter said with a smirk.

"Every meal you make is delicious. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thank you, everything is mostly done. Just take a seat."

"Alright, are you sure though?"

"I am, just sit and relax."

Will did just that, choosing to watch Lecter as he finished everything up. Lecter set the plates down before their seats and grabbed a wine, pouring it into the glasses set out before he took his seat next to Will."

As they began to eat, Lecter started first, "So how was your day? Did the team find anything new?"

"It went pretty well, thank you. They think they might be able to pinpoint when this all started with the pictures from the other crime scenes. So far there hasn't been another murder since he tried to get me but I think it's just the calm before the storm."

Will set his utensils down turning slightly to look at Lecter. "And how was yours?"

"It was fine, business as usual nothing more. That's good. If they can see where this began it could lead straight to him."

"That's what we were all thinking. I just wish I had seen his face."

"That is not something I would wish. If you had been close enough to see his face you might not be here now."

Will gave a small smile as he turned back to his food. The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence. At the end, they both cleaned the dishes before making their way upstairs. Will stopped just outside his door. He didn't want to sleep in there still but he wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep with Lecter either.

Turning towards Lecter's door, Will saw him standing just inside the door frame. Shifting his feet, Will looked down to the floor as a blush overtook him.

"You're more than welcome to join me."

Nodding slightly, Will made his way to Lecter's room. Lecter closed and locked the door after Will entered. Lecter walked over to his dresser and pulled out some nightclothes, handing a pair to Will before making his way into the bathroom to change. Coming back out of the bathroom, he turned towards Will and motioned to the bed for him to get in as he pulled the blankets down.

Will waited until Lecter was getting into bed himself before he slid in next to him staying at a safe distance. Lecter turned off the light as Will turned on his side facing away from Lecter as he tried to get comfortable.

A few minutes went by before Will felt the bed shift towards him causing him to crane his neck back to try and see what was happening. He saw Lecter sitting up and moving towards him. Will stiffened a bit as he felt Lecter's arm go around his waist pulling him up against Lecters body.

Lecter laid back down, his front to Wills back. He felt warm air move across his ear in a deep chuckle.

"Go to sleep Will."

Will snuggled down a bit sighing in content as he relaxed. Closing his eyes, he felt Lecter's arm tighten around his waist a bit.

**And that's chapter 8. Remember reviews are always welcome I love hearing from you guys.**

**Oh, and I have a tumblr if any of you guys do. You can find the link on my profile or type this is .com. Just take out the () and the spaces and there you go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! My updates may slow down a bit to at least once a week instead of multiple times a week. I'm working on some other stories, so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal**

**Thanks to my panda bear beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

Will was awoken from his slumber to the feel of a hand rubbing circles on his stomach. This must be something Lecter liked to do, Will thought. He shifted back into Lecter as he felt the hand slide further up under his shirt.

Turning his head, he felt Lecter brush his nose along his neck to his collarbone and back alternating between licking and breathing in his scent.

"Sorry to have woke you up." Lecter continued to nuzzle Wills neck, "But you smell so delectable."

"Mhhm," was all Will could manage at the moment, still caught in the middle between sleep and wakefulness.

Lecter nipped at his neck, bringing forth more moans, as he let his hand continue to explore Will's chest moving up further to tweak a nipple while pushing Will further into his own body still nipping and sucking on his neck.

Lecter moved the hand on Will chest down to his hip, gripping it as he pulled Will's ass back to rub against his crotch both moaning at the contact. Will turned his face towards Lecter's initiating a kiss. It started off slow and uncoordinated, but after a couple tries they found a rhythm they liked, tongues slipping between each others mouths as Lecter continued to grind against Will.

Slowly, Lecter's hand brought Will's boxers down his hips stopping at his knees, the kiss deepening in the process. Lecter stopped grinding for a moment reaching to himself to draw his pants down a bit allowing his erection to spring free.

Continuing the kiss, occasionally breaking for air, Lecter rubbed his dick along Wills crease before continuing his grinding. Reaching forward he grabbed Will's erection giving it a few slow strokes making Will moan into their make out session.

As both were fully getting into it they were stopped by both of their phones ringing. Startled, Will pulled away pulling his boxers back up as he stood from the bed Lecter doing the same, both reaching for their phones and Will avoiding eye contact.

"Hello," they answered at the same time.

"Get down to the Bureau now, both of you, and Lecter don't let Will out of your sight." With that, Crawford hung up.

They turned, finally looking at each other. Just as Lecter was about to say something Will held up his hand.

"We'll talk about this later." With that, he left going back to his room to get ready his heartbeat still pounding in his ears after what they had just been interrupted doing.

Both met up at the front door as they left taking Lecter's car straight to the Bureau. The moment they walked in they were ushered into the bullpen where earlier there had been nothing more than a couple scraps of information was now filled with tons of pictures of him and the crime scenes along with something new.

"You might want to sit down Will," Crawford said as he walked by them to stand in front of the newest board as the others from the team made their way in and took their positions around the room.

"We found something new about the case. Why we didn't find it earlier like the photos, I don't know. Anyways that's not the point, Zeller was messing around with one of the photos at his desk looking for anything and he noticed something." Crawford turned pointing to the thing tacked to the board.

"What is it?" Will asked as he stood up taking in what it said.

"We don't know. It could be some kind of key, we have people working on it. We think it might help us figure out what the sayings are on the victims," Zeller spoke up.

"We also thought you might know what it means but from your reaction that's out," Katz put in.

The whole time Lecter kept to himself watching the scene play out in front of himself. Finally deciding to step forward he asked, "How is it this went unnoticed? If there was writing on it someone would have seen it."

"Well, that would be true if it was written in regular ink. This was written with a clear substance that only shows up if held a certain way in the light or under a blacklight," Crawford answered.

"It looks to be a bunch of dates that might correlate with each picture, so we are thinking it could be the time the picture was taken and maybe relate to one of the writings on the victims," Zeller said, walking forward to look over the board.

"But what still doesn't make sense to me is why he is after me and who the hell he even is?" Will walked to the board pulling one of the pictures off. "And how the hell did he get these views? It's like he has cameras everywhere."

"That reminds me, the police finished adding the new security system to your house. Here's your security code." Crawford handed Will a slip of paper.

"Thanks, I have to go wrangle up the dogs and finish grading thesis papers. Call me if you find anything else."

"I'll make sure he gets back safely." With that Lecter walked behind Will, hand on his lower back leading him out of the Bureau and to his car.

It took a little over an hour for Will to gather all his items and the dogs into the car. Lecter was following behind him before he left for work. He said it was so he could make sure no one was following him.

Making it to his house a couple of hours later, the dogs unloaded from the car and frolicking in the yard as he put his stuff away, Lecter followed his every move. Will tried to push it out of his mind but after almost walking into him for the third time he had had enough.

"Not to be rude or anything but don't you have to go to work? I don't want you to be late," Will said walking into his kitchen. "I'm going to be alright. If you want, I'll call you to check in." He chuckled at the look on Lecter's face, turning to put a pot of coffee on.

"I have a little while before I have to go. I just wanted to make sure you got everything unpacked and to look at the new security system." Lecter walked up behind Will at the counter putting his hands on each side of him on the counter.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Will. You're my friend." He leaned forward brushing his nose along the curve of Will's neck, taking in the scent. Will tilted his head back to rest on Lecter's shoulder, humming at the feeling .

Lecter pushed his hips forward slightly grinding into him a bit as his arms wrapped around Will. Reluctantly, Lecter pulled away from Will turning him to face each other. Leaning in to rest his forehead against Will's he said, "I have to go. Would it be alright for me to stop by after?"

"That would be nice, but I don't want you to have to drive all the way here. That's almost three hours."

"It's fine, it will help settle my mind knowing you are alright." He touched the side of Will's face running his thumb along his cheek.

"If you insist." Will chuckled

"I do." Lecter leaned in gently touching his lips to Will's before pulling away. "I'll see you later. Don't forget to put the security system on when I get in my car."

Lecter walked away with Will following him to the door. Will watched as Lecter got in finally closing the door as he saw him pull away and drive off. He turned to the wall where the security panel was and typed in the code securing the house.

Time passed with Will peddling around his house, cleaning and messing around with the dogs trying to pass time. Within an hour and a half of Lecter leaving he had already graded all the thesis papers he had to finish. He had cleaned the attic of all its cobwebs and then some, making his way to the second story.

As he was working in his study downstairs, reorganizing and alphabetizing his collection of books, he finally gave in and sat down putting his face in his hands as he tried to figure out why he was so anxious. Could it be the attention he had recently started receiving from Lecter? It had started around the same time the killer had begun to target him and it was almost over possessive in a way.

But for some reason Will could find no reason as of yet to dislike it. In a way he even liked it though he was scared of what it could possibly lead to and the reason for it. Standing up, he ran his hand through his hair. It was around six, he should make himself something for dinner before he forgot and went to bed hungry.

Walking to the kitchen, he decided spaghetti was a good choice and he was in the mood for Italian. Getting everything ready to begin the meal, Will stopped in his tracks at a sound he heard outside. Looking through his kitchen window, he saw nothing. Deciding it was just one of the dogs messing around, he continued on his way filling a pot up with water and putting it on the stove.

He had the pasta cooking and garlic bread in the oven when he heard a knock at the door. Standing up he made his way to it, at first peeking around the side before finally going to the door to look through the peephole. Seeing it wasn't anyone he knew, Will stepped quietly away from the door going up stairs to his bedroom to his bedside table and grabbing the gun he kept there.

He walked back to the kitchen trying not to make a sound but kept his eyes on the door. He heard another couple of knocks and some shuffling before he heard the person walking down the front steps. Checking on his food seeing it was almost done, he turned the burners down a bit and went to look through the peephole again.

Will glanced around and from what he could see through the hole there was a package on the floor. Should he go out and get it, but if he did, there was a chance there person could still be there. Will decided to wait until Lecter came by before getting it, instead making his way back in and finishing his dinner.

It wasn't until around nine forty-five that he was curled up on the couch reading when there was another knock on the door. Standing, he heard a voice come through, "Will, it's me. There's a package here for you."

Will ran the rest of the way to the door swinging it open before he rushed into Lecter's arms hugging him for dear life. "There was someone here earlier. I didn't want to open the door just in case they tried something so I waited for you."

Lecter grabbed Will's arms holding him away a bit. "You did the right thing. Come, lets go inside. It's cold out." Lecter bent down picking up the box as he led them both inside.

Both walking into the kitchen, the box was set on top of the table before Lecter turned around pulling Will back into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Lecter. Nothing happened, it just spooked me a bit." Will pulled his face away from Lecter's chest staring at him a moment before fully pulling away. Looking at the box, he walked over to it pulling the tabs open. What he saw inside stopped him from doing anything else.

Finally reaching in and pulling out the picture, Will did nothing but stare at it. The picture had been taken today while he was organizing his study. That meant the killer was around his house again and had been for most, if not all, of the day with him.

Lecter took the picture from him putting it back in the box. "I'll go call Crawford and let him know. I'm staying the night tonight. I do not like the idea of something happening." He walked away, pulling his cell phone out of his pants pocket as he went to the living room.

Will sat down in the chair next to him still looking at the box. He tried to think of all the possible reasons this could be happening and came up with none. His name was never publicized when he was working on cases and, unlike the other cases, he just could not get into the mindset of whoever this was. It was giving him such a huge headache.

Feeling it start to come on worse, he walked over to a cabinet pulling out a bottle of Tylenol and downing a few in hopes they would kick in soon.

Hearing Lecter enter the kitchen, he turned to him. "So what did he say?"

"He and the team will be here in the morning. They were going to make their way here now but I don't think you would have liked that right now." Lecter stood in the doorway looking over Will.

"Thanks, I'm really in no mood. I just really want to sleep now."

Going over to the front door, Will called in all the dogs to lie in their beds in the living room before he set the alarm. He grabbed Lecter's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom.

"I don't think I have anything that will fit you," he said scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, I'll sleep in what I have."

They both began to strip down to their boxers and t-shirts before Will slipped into bed leaving room for Lecter next to him. Lecter laid down behind Will pulling him up against himself. Wrapping his arms around Will's waist, he heard his breath slowly even out before Lecter let his own self drift off.

_Opening his eyes, Will could see he was in a dark room. Frost covered the walls and floor as he walked to the only door he could see. Grabbing the handle, he tried to open it. When he couldn't, he turned and took in the rest of the room. It was barren, nothing but frost everywhere. He turned back to the door at the sound of a clanking noise coming closer and closer._

_Stepping back from the door, he saw the handle jiggle finally hitting the wall behind him as the door opened. Shrinking down, the figure made his way closer, eventually standing over Will just as the person was reaching down to touch him…_

Will sat up, a scream stuck in his throat, arms flailing around almost falling out of his bed if it hadn't been for the arm around his waist. Looking over at the figure that held his, Will saw Lecter sitting up, a slightly worried look on his face.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Lecter brought his hand to the side of Will's face, rubbing his cheek trying to get his attention.

"Just a dream. I haven't had it in a while and it's changed a bit." Will sat up more, pulling his legs to his chest wrapping his arms around them in the process. Lecter moved closer, wrapping his arms around Will's back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head, not able to form words as images of the dream and ones he had before flashed in his mind. He leaned into Lecter's embrace as he felt a chill run over him. One thing that stayed constant in all the dreams was the coldness.

**Hope you enjoyed! I should have Chapter ten out in no time! Reviews make me happy!**

**If you want to chat or ask questions just follow me on my tumblr: belaildawn . tumblr . com**


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally done with this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger, couldn't help it. I love them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal**

**Authors note: This isn't the peak of the story, not even close though it kind of feels like it. I still have so much more fun planned for this story...and Will, so much will be going down in the next couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

Weeks went by with no new development, giving everyone the hope that maybe the unsub was done with his work. They could all hope but knew it was in vain. As Will woke up on a Saturday morning, dreary as it was with the rain that had been constant for the past couple of days. He just wanted to climb back in bed and sleep some more.

That was until he had gotten a call from Crawford telling him to show up, that they found another body. Will was completely worn out. It had been weeks since him and Lecter had met as doctor and patient and boy did he need someone to talk to.

Will wished he could talk to Alana but she was away on work for the next couple of months giving lectures at different colleges. He didn't want to bother her with the fact that his nightmares had been getting increasingly worse and a headache now followed him throughout the day.

Walking out of the shower, Will made his way downstairs bypassing anything food related. With the headache he had going on it would not be wise. Instead, he opted to grab a glass of water and down a couple aspirin. Walking out to the car after setting his house alarm, he began the long drive to the crime scene. This time it was different, instead of it being in an abandoned building it was in the middle of a park strewn out across a small bridge.

When he arrived, glancing around, he saw more crime scene technicians than normal scouring the scene for anything. Probably a photo or any other type of clue. Looking towards the body, he saw Crawford standing with Katz neither looked anything but completely drained and a little pissed, but so was everyone else.

Moving forward while still looking around, he ambled toward the body trying to see if finally he would be able to get into the mindset of the killer. When he finally arrived next to Crawford, he gave up his attempt.

Looking down, he saw a Caucasian female, mid to late forties, naked as the day she was born. The same style of painting was on and around her. However, it was lacking a message. Either the killer was waiting for them to figure out the others or it was someone else.

If there was a copycat going around that would just make things for the case so much worse. Now they would have double the work. Will just hoped the killer was changing his signature which meant he would hopefully mess up sometime soon.

Standing next to the victim running his hand threw his hair, he gave a sigh, beyond tired of this case. He felt sorry for the people who were targeted at random by the killer. Each time a new victim showed up he made sure he didn't know them, which in a way made this case a lot easier.

Stepping back a bit, he turned looking at Crawford. "What have you guys found so far?"

"Nothing much really. Even though it's in the park, this place is surprisingly clean," Katz answered, checking over the body to see if there were any fibers.

Nodding, Will looked at Crawford who was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Will raised an eyebrow in question. "You look tired Will. Is everything alright."

"As fine as it can be considering the circumstances." He heaved another sigh, motioning for them to walk around the scene while they talked not wanting others to overhear. "I've been having really bad headaches for a while. I'm thinking about going to see a doctor."

"Has any other symptoms of anything shown up?" Crawford turned to Will with a slightly worried look on his face. "If this case is getting to you, you can have some time off to clear your mind."

"No, nothing else." Will shook his head adding to his point but quickly stopping when he felt his head throb. "I just want this case done then I'll think about taking some time off. I've already taken a leave from teaching for a bit. I don't want the killer going after any of the students."

"That's a wise decision. Have you been able to find more information on the code or writings?" Crawford kept pace beside Will, occasionally giving a passing glance to the scene going on around them.

"No, I've looked everywhere I could think of. Maybe he just made it up and is using the victims as paper. In a way, when you think about it, everything he wrote kind of correlates to the scene they are in. That's what confuses me about this one. There was nothing written. It's in a different place and we have yet to find a picture." Will stopped walking, they were a good distance away from the crime scene. He turned around with Crawford to get a full panoramic view of everything.

"Nothing seems out of place. It's weird for there not to be any type of litter in a public park and no fingerprints on any of the railings of the bridge. Everything here is deliberate, but I still can't figure out if it's the killer or not." Will reached up and back with both hands rubbing the back of his neck trying to ease the tension that was growing.

Crawford looked from the scene back to Will. "Has anything else showed up at your place since the last time? Anymore packages?"

"No, nothing else has shown up. It's been almost too quiet but I haven't really walked my property just in case he could be out there," he said as he glanced at Crawford.

"Alright, I'll have the team take a look. I'm still surprised it was aimed at you but there was no writing on the back of it. It was clearly a threat, but for what?" Crawford shook his head, rubbing his eyes. When he stopped, the exhaustion finally showing on his face for a moment.

Will nodded his head a couple of times in agreement and understanding. "Everyone is packing up. I'll follow you to the morgue and see if we can find something as a group effort," Will said over his shoulder as he walked off toward his car.

"Don't leave until you see one of us go. Maybe he might try to follow you," Crawford yelled a bit.

"Alright." Will unlocked his car and got in, waiting for one of the team members he knew to start to leave before following them.

**OooooooO**

The trip to the morgue had been uneventful, not even someone speeding or running a red light. The same was at the morgue as everyone gathered together to examine the body. Everything was in place, just like all the others, with the exception of writing being scrawled along the painting.

Will sat in his living room, reading as the evening light faded. The day had been both eventful and yet not. He sat, not really reading, as he thought through everything trying to piece things together. Maybe the whole case just needed to be looked at from a different view.

He decided to start looking everything over tomorrow with a fresh set of eyes. Setting the book on the side table next to the chair, he stood, making his way toward the kitchen to see what he had to throw together to make something at least edible. He would have ordered some food but he didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt especially since it was a long drive to his house.

After finishing the small meal he had made, Will called the dogs in for bedtime and re-locked his house up, making sure everything was in place. Going upstairs, he readied for bed while thinking over the day again. It had been a couple of days since him and Lecter had seen each other, he was away helping a patient who had moved and had a mental break. In a way he was glad he had some time to himself to try to clear his thoughts.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, as he felt a headache come on. Tomorrow was his doctor's appointment and Lecter had agreed to meet him there. Will never really liked going to hospitals, someone was always dyeing in one.

Climbing into bed the rest of the way, he reached over, turning off the bedside lamp washing the room in darkness save for the green glow of his alarm clock. As he lay in bed, his mind refused to shut down with the possibilities about the case. Closing his eyes, he tried to force himself into some type of sleep.

**OoooooooooO**

_Looking around, Will knew immediately he was in the room again. This time, however, the door was wide open. Frost still covered every surface he glanced at. Standing from his crouched position, he wrapped his arms around himself fighting the chill in the air breathing out smoke with every breath out. Walking slowly to the door, peeking out the door, he looked down either side of the hallway. There were no other doors and only a flickering light at the end of the right side. The left was completely dark._

_Staying next to the wall, Will made his way out toward the light source, occasionally looking back to make sure nothing came up behind him. Reaching the light and taking a moment to turn around and look back, he saw the door was gone. Turning back, he continued walking. As he made his way through the twists and turns, he wished he could have some shoes. His feet were freezing and all he had on was a light t-shirt and a pair of boxer-briefs._

_Not sure where he was and how long he had been walking for, he decided to stop and sit down for a moment to catch his breath and warm up. As he sat curled in on himself, he looked up glancing either way down the hallway. He wasn't sure that he had in fact heard something. Standing up again, he held his breath praying there would be a sound coming from somewhere, anywhere really._

_Hearing it again, slightly duller, he turned to his left and started walking. He made it through two more turns and came to freezer curtains blocking his path. When he walked up and touched them, he withdrew his hand as though he had been bit from the coldness coming from them._

_Will reached out again, trying to part the curtains and get through, but they seemed to be frozen together. Turning slightly, he rammed his elbow into them hearing a crack to the frost from the force of the blow. He continued until he was able to pull them apart and make his way through, just barely._

_On the other side, it was completely different from where he had just been. Instead of the cold there was steam everywhere, coming from pipes that passed along the walls. It looked like he was in the underbelly of some factory. As he stood there looking around at where he was, he noticed he heard the noise clearer than before. Starting to walk forward, still sticking close to the wall, at least this time he didn't have to worry about keeping warm but the grate on the floor was hell on his feet._

_Seeing a set of stairs leading to a lower level, Will made his way over, taking them one at a time while looking around. There really wasn't a lot of light, just an orange glow cast in random places. Shadows far exceeded anything. Giant pipes ran from floor to ceiling and smoke permeated the air making, him sweat with the heat it carried._

_Hearing the sound start up again, he headed in the direction it came from as he was…._

**OoooooooooO**

Hearing the sound of glass shattering, Will shot out of bed running towards his door and locking it. He felt bad for the dogs but together they could protect themselves. The sound of footsteps neared the stairs as Will ran over to his nightstand grabbing his gun and phone before jumping over his bed to the other side.

The footsteps started up the stairs stopping at the top. Will could hear the person as they started walking again. He stopped for a moment, thinking why hadn't any of the dogs barked. They would have alerted had someone came in the house that they didn't know. Whoever it was must have drugged them. He didn't want to think that they could possibly be dead. If he could get this person out of his house he could go check on them.

Standing up from his hunched position behind the side of his bed, Will aimed his gun at the door as he heard the sound of footsteps stop. "Whoever you are, I'm giving you one minute to get out of my house. I have a gun aimed at the door and I will not hesitate to shoot. The police are on their way!" he shouted, afterwards he waited to see if he heard any movement.

As he strained to hear his brow creased, did that person just chuckle? What the hell was up with this person? Bringing him out of his thoughts was the sound of knocking on his door. "Did you just hear me? The police are on their way."

"I highly doubt that. How can you call when you're holding a gun with both hands…that is how you shoot isn't it Will?" asked the voice on the other side of the door.

Eyes widening, Will had no come back. Hurriedly holding his gun in one hand, he picked up his phone from where he had set it on the bed and dialed Crawford. "Ah, now you must be calling someone Will. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you this time. I just wanted to prove a point."

As he was talking to Crawford, he went silent as he heard footsteps leading away from his door. Crawford told him he and others were on their way to check the place over and to stay right where he was even if he thought the person was gone. Will managed to add in that he needed to bring a vet in case something was wrong with his dogs.

**Phew, I'm done… with this chapter at least. My plot bunny was fighting me and not sure what way she wanted to go. Finally had to knock it out. **

**Anyways reviews are greatly loved and if you don't like sending reviews on here feel free to message or follow me on tumblr at belaildawn . tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces and you'll find me)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal.**

**Oddly enough I wrote this pretty fast, but I always seem to do that when I find the right song to listen to. Dun dun dun please enjoy!**

**As always a great big thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

Sitting on his bed, Will waited playing over everything the killer had said while also trying to freak out over the fact that he no longer felt safe anywhere he went. Why the hell hadn't his alarm even gone off? It was as if he had intimate knowledge of every detail of Will's life and everywhere he frequented.

Hearing noises down below, he turned toward his door. The sound of knocking had him standing and drawing his gun again, until a voice came through the door. "Will open the door."

Dropping his gun on the bed, he rushed to the door unlocking it and flinging it open in the process moving into Lecter's arms. Finally, the adrenaline ran out of him and Will began shaking, unable to control it. Lecter moved into the room taking Will with him, sitting them both on the bed as he kept Will in his arms.

"The police are outside looking for any evidence, the front window is smashed in and the dogs were just given a sedative. They should be awake in a few hours but were taken to a clinic." Lecter stroked Will's hair as he told him, resting his chin on top of Will's head. All Will could muster as a response was a slight nod.

After some minutes, he finally spoke up, "What about the security system? It never went off." Will looked up at Lecter as he asked. "From what I heard, he hacked into the system and stopped it from going off."

Will looked back down burying his face in Lecter's chest as he was comforted by Lecter rubbing his head. "I have to move, I can't stay here after this, not after what he said."

Lecter pulled Will away from his chest holding Will's face in his hands so he could look him in the yes. "What did he say?" Closing his eyes, he repeated word for word what the killer had said to him through the door. Nodding, Lecter pulled Will back to him. They only separated after some minutes when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

As Crawford walked in, both controlled their expressions, sitting apart but not close enough to look awkward to anyone else who might show up. Leaning against the doorframe, Crawford looked Will over seeing if anything had happened to him. "Did you see who broke in?"

Will shook his head. "No, he spoke threw the door." Looking up at Crawford, Will asked, "Did you find anything we can use?"

"The team is still looking around your property but we did find some tracks where he could have been watching the house on multiple occasions." Lecter looked up at that, head tilting to the side. "How long do you think he has been using the spot to watch the house?" Lecter asked.

"Well, there are multiple sets of prints in the same spot besides the brush around the area being disturbed. There wasn't any other evidence at the spot but all the footprints tell us is that he has been here more than once."

"I have to find somewhere else to go, I don't want anything else to happen to the dogs. Do you thing the care center will be able to house them for a bit?" Will looked between both Lecter and Crawford.

Lecter looked over at Will. "I'm sure they will be able to take care of them. Where are you going to stay?"

"Well, he never came after me when I was in a hotel so I feel safer there since there are a lot of people around. I'll probably go to one in town."

"I'm going to put a protective detail on you just in case and don't even think about saying no because it's happening whether you like it or not." Crawford turned, walking out, calling names as he went down the stairs.

Will stood up going to his closet and pulling out a duffle bag. Walking around, he started packing clothes into it along with toiletries. After a couple of minutes he had almost everything from his dresser in the bag and it was overflowing. Lecter walked up beside him after having watched Will walk around the room like a chicken with his head cut off. Staying his hand, Will turned, looking at Lecter, his eyes wide with fear still.

"Sit down Will. I'll finish packing for you." Lecter put his hand on Will's shoulder pushing him to sit down as he went to unpack everything Will had put in and started repacking what he would need.

"Thanks, I guess I'm a little more freaked than I thought." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Still packing Will's clothes and toiletries, Lecter stopped for a moment looking at Will before turning back and continuing. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

"I don't want to be an inconvenience." Will stood from the bed. "I need to get dressed." Hannibal turned to him, having finished packing everything that was needed. "Here take these." Handing Will a pair of pants and t-shirt, he took them and walked into his bathroom changing.

Coming out from the bathroom, he went to his shoes putting them on before walking to his bag and grabbing it. Lecter put his hand on top of Will's which was holding the bag. "That wasn't what I asked Will." Nodding his head, he said, "I know Lecter." Turning and pulling his hand out of Lecter's grasp, he made his way downstairs with Lecter following close behind.

As they reached downstairs, Crawford was standing in the living room with a couple police officers. "Are you ready to go Will? One of these officers will take you to a hotel."

Lecter stepped forward. "I would like to take him, just in case the killer is still watching instead of a cop car. You can have a unmarked car follow us when we get into the city instead of following us from here."

Crawford was nodding in agreement. "Are you alright with that Will?"

"Um, yes, sounds like a good idea." Lecter walked next to Will leading him outside and grabbing the bag he was holding from him at the same time. While Will was sitting in the car and Lecter was putting his bag in the back seat, Crawford came up to the window. "I'll have a car follow once you hit the city limits alright and they will be the one to stay at the hotel with you."

"Alright, let's hope nothing else happens. I don't really like surprises." He chuckled out. Crawford nodded, stepping back from the car as Lecter got in starting it and pulling away.

As they were driving along Lecter glanced over at Will who was leaning against the window with his eyes closed. As he turned back, watching the road, he heard a sigh come from him and peeked out of the corner of his eyes seeing Will shift and sit back up.

Lecter cleared his throat before he spoke, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Will shifted again.

"You haven't come by my office in some time, I know with this case and everything else it might be hard to but I am still here if you need to talk anything through."

Swallowing to try to wet his dry throat, he glanced at Lecter for a moment, "I know but there are things I am just not comfortable talking about that I want to figure out on my own." Will looked to see Lecter's reaction. When there was none, he turned forward again thinking of trying a different tactic, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

That got the reaction he was hoping for. "Why do you need to see a doctor? Is everything alright?"

"As far as I know everything is fine. I've just been having really bad headaches for a while and some pretty bad nightmares."

Nearing the city, Lecter slowed down the car taking this chance to fully look at Will checking his face to see if he might see something. Turning back, he started driving again. "What time is your appointment?"

"Uh, late afternoon. I already told Crawford so I'm just going to take a cab and the protective detail will probably just follow me."

Lecter nodded, not having anything else to say as he continued to drive. As they were entering the city he looked in the rearview mirror seeing a car pull up behind them following them into the city. "Where do you want me to drop you off at?"

"Go to the Hilton. I heard they have really good food." He chuckled. Looking over at Lecter, he saw him smirking.

OoooooooooO

As they pulled up outside Will got out of the car walking to the trunk intending on getting his bag out but Lecter beat him to it. He turned, walking in with Lecter beside him. At the receptions desk he asked for a room in the middle of the building. That way if something happened, there were a whole lot of cameras and people the killer had to make it through.

Taking his key from the receptionist, he made his way to the elevators. On the ride up they said nothing to each other deciding to ride in silence. When they got to the floor and made it to the room, Lecter sat his bag down near the foot of the bed. Will said thank you and walked around looking at everything. Going to the window, he moved the curtain aside to take in the city view. As he was looking outside, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

Tilting his head to the side as he felt a pair of lips on his neck, he moaned as Lecter nipped at his skin. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes." Will shook his head. "But you shouldn't. It isn't right, it's a breach of…"

Lecter chose that moment to move in and shut Will up, devouring the next words he said in a kiss. Turning fully in Lecter's arms, Will wrapped his arms around Lecter's neck as he was pushed up against the glass of the window. Moaning, he felt Lecter nip at his lips, allowing him to push his tongue in and explore Will's mouth.

Running his hands down Will's back Lecter cupped each ass cheek, pressing their groins together, while Will was running his hands through Lecter's hair tugging on it to deepen the kiss. Both finally having to pull away for air, Will moaned at the loss and Lecter continued to grope him. Will's head fell back releasing a deep moan as his eyes closed.

Lecter took advantage and attacked the neck exposed to him, biting and nipping his way along to Will's collarbone. Reaching his destination, he latched on sucking the flesh between his lips. Feeling every moan Will let out through his lips. Bringing his head back up, Will reattached his lips to Lecter's as he pushed himself away from the window and into Lecter.

As they moved, still locked together, Will felt his legs touch the edge of the bed. He finally pulled away from Lecter's kisses and looked him in the eye worrying his lip between his teeth. Lecter reached up, cupping Wills face in his hands bringing them back together both falling onto the bed Lecter on top of Will.

Will ran his hand down Lecter's back, his hand bunching in the material of his jacket. Lecter sat up a bit pulling the jacket off and throwing it into the room before going back to devouring Will again. Bringing his hands down Will's sides, he reached the hem of his shirt and began to lift it, pulling away so Will could finish taking it off and throwing it somewhere in the room.

Will reached down between them going for Lecter's belt buckle, undoing it as Lecter reached for Will's thinking the same thing. As he got the belt undone, Will reached his hands underneath Lecter's shirt moving his hands over his back. Bringing his hands around to Lecter's front to undo the buttons, both froze as a sound went around the room.

Reaching in his pocket, Lecter pulled out his phone, standing up and moving over to the window as he answered it turning to look at Will as he listened to the caller. Will, in the meantime, sat up straightening his clothes as he avoided eye contact. When he heard Lecter close the phone, he finally looked.

"I'm sorry, but something has come up with a patient I have to go." Lecter walked forward giving Will a kiss on the top of his head before grabbing his jacket and fixing himself before he left.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate them as much as anyone else…But I find it kind of fun when I get to do it!**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be out soon as always. If you want to randomly chat or ask me questions please review and if you don't feel like doing that on here you can always send me a chat on my tumblr at belaildawn . tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces and you'll find me.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: It would seem we are nearing the end of this story, I will not tell you how many chapters are left but I thought I should let you all know the story is almost at its peak and about to tip over. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the television show Hannibal**

**As always a big thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

Will was left on his bed in a dazed state. He was so confused. Were he and Lecter in a relationship or was he just going to be a quick fuck? Will was hoping it wasn't the later. Standing up, he made his way to the bathroom jumping in the shower to clean himself a bit and try and wash away some of the nights events. Afterwards he sprawled himself out on the bed watching whatever was on. Slowly the noise of the television was drowned out as he drifted off to sleep hoping above all it wasn't wracked with nightmares.

Around noon the next day, he finally pulled himself out of his slumber with the help of the knocking on his room door coupled with the sound of his cell phone constantly buzzing. Sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. Groaning as he finally stood up, he lumbered toward the door not even caring to look through the peephole since he had the chain on the door anyways.

Opening the door and looking at the person who had disturbed him from his sleep, his groggy eyes widened and a blush took over his cheeks. Hurrying to fully unlock the door, he allowed Lecter to come in. Closing the door behind him, he followed Lecter to the small table in the room situated in front of the only window. Lecter sat a bag down and began taking items out of it.

"To what do I owe this occasion? And why do you always bring me food?" Will chuckled out sitting in the seat opposite the one Lecter was standing next to.

"Well, seeing as it's lunch and hotel food can be almost as bad as hospital food, I thought you might like something good to eat. Unless you would rather order room service?" Lecter looked up at Will, smirking.

"No, um, thank you. This looks…what is this?" Looking at the items that were placed in front of him, he raised an eyebrow in question.

Sitting down across from Will, Lecter looked at him answering, "Silkie chicken in a broth, a black-boned bird prized for its medicinal values since the 7th century, wolfberries, ginseng, ginger, red dates and star anise."

"You made me chicken soup?" Will blushed looking back down at the broth concoction. It smelled delicious.

It was only a second later when Will looked back up at Lecter to see him looking back at him. Lecter smirked at him and said, "Yes," before handing over a spoon watching a moment as always as Will dug into the food.

It was definitely divine. He was more hungry than he thought but considering the last thing he ate was an early dinner yesterday he could pretty much eat anything. They were both silent throughout the meal. When they finished, Lecter packed everything away and sat back down looking at Will a moment before taking his chair and scooting it forward in front of Will, sitting back down and gently resting his hand on Will's knee.

"I know you must be confused about what has been happening between us as of late and I can understand. One of the reasons why I came here was to tell you I do indeed like you Will, as more than a friend and I hope we can maybe start a relationship. Everything will be at your pace."

Unable to stop the blush from forming on his face and spreading, Will chose to keep looking at where Lecter's hand rested nodding at the appropriate places to let him know that he had been listening. After Lecter was done talking he could do nothing more than lift his eyes a bit catching Lecter's and just staring, trying to gauge what was going on in those beautiful eyes he had.

"I don't want to be a one night thing. I'm not sure if I have feelings for you the way you seem to have for me. I know I feel comfortable around you and that can be a start of something more I guess." Will finally fully looked up, seeing Lecter's somewhat pained expression.

"I'm not saying no Lecter, I would like to try." Saying the words brought a small smile to his face, instantly changing the expression on Lecter's face.

"To begin with Will," Lecter scooted a bit closer. "Call me Hannibal."

Will nodded, his smile brightening a little more,. "Okay." Lecter closed the distance between them gently molding his lips to Will's. Will, in turn, brought his hands up cupping Lecter's face in his hands as the kiss slowly began to deepen. At Will's moan, Lecter pulled back looking into his eyes and seeing the lust there. He rested his forehead against Will's, chuckling at Will's groan of not continuing the make-out session.

"I don't want you to rush into this. How about first we go on an actual date and see where it leads us from there?" Will nodded his agreement as much as he could while still resting his forehead against Lecter's.

Sitting back in his seat, Lecter looked Will over. "Alright then if you're free would it be alright for me to pick you up, say tonight at seven-thirty?"

"Yes, I'll be downstairs in the lobby."

Lecter stood, fixing his chair and grabbing his bag, before walking back in front of Will. "I'll see you then." He bent down giving Will a light peck before turning and leaving the room.

As Will sat there watching Lecter go, a smile spread across his face. He could actually say that for the first time in a while he actually felt happy. The only thing to bring him back to reality was the thought of the killer showing up and possibly ruining everything. As the smile slipped from his face, he got up and made his way over to his bed turning on the television to a random show. All he had to do today was to try to stay occupied until it was time to get ready.

**OoooooooooO**

Only a couple of hours had passed as Will sat on his bed trying not to let his nerves get the best of him. So he did the only thing he could…channel surf. It was not really helping to quell the knots that continued to form in his stomach causing him to doubt the decision he had made to give this thing between him and Lecter, no it was Hannibal now, a chance. In truth, he did not know if this decision was the right idea.

Looking over at the clock, he saw it was almost time for him to go to the doctor's appointment he had scheduled for today, almost antsy to get this over with and see the outcome. Hopefully they would be able to tell him what has been wrong with him these last few weeks.

Finally it was time to go downstairs, he had dressed and made sure to grab his phone. The driver was parked right out front. Getting into the vehicle, Will gave him the address telling him as well to try to take the shortest way there possible. Arriving at the hospital in record time, he walked to the front desk asking where he had to go for his appointment. She told him to go to the fourth floor room number three-sixty-eight and that his doctor was already waiting for him.

Nodding in thanks, Will made his way over to the elevators not really in the mood to take the stairs at the moment. As he made his way up, with one hand he began to rub his forehead feeling a headache begin to start. He reached into his pocket grabbing out the bottles of aspirin he now carried around and took the recommended dosage. As the elevator door opened signaling to him that he had reached the floor he needed, Will began walking down the hallway to the room he was told.

Knocking on the door, it was only a moment later that he heard someone tell him to come in. As he opened the door, he was shocked by what he saw. Lecter was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the doctors' desk. Walking in fully and closing the door, Will sat in the only unoccupied seat left looking over to Lecter. "What are you doing here?" His forehead scrunched in confusion.

"I thought it might make you feel better with someone here that you knew. It can be a frightening process to go through one of these things alone." Lecter reached over patting his hand on the armrest.

Will nodded before turning toward the doctor. "So what all is going to happen?"

"Well, first I have some questions to ask you then we are going to take a couple MRI's of your head and see if that might tell us what the problem is." The doctor handed Will a couple of forms to fill out while he asked the questions.

As the doctor asked his questions, Will tried to answer them to the best of his ability as he continued to fill out the paperwork. Lecter sat quietly beside him. When both had finished the doctor took the paperwork from Will and read over it quickly before standing and motioning for them to as well. Walking towards the door, they followed him to the room where the MRI was going to take place. The doctor told Will to go change in one of the side rooms. When he was done an assistant helped Will onto the table of the machine as the doctor and Hannibal went into the other room looking through the glass panel at him.

Lying back after a quick glance at Lecter, Will closed his eyes for a second as the machine started to move him, red lights passed over his face signaling he was in place for the scan to begin. He kept his eyes closed throughout the process waiting for the signal it was over before he reopened them. As the machine brought him back out when it was over, he waited for it to stop moving before he sat up and hopped off.

Walking back to the side room, he got dressed again and went to meet the doctor and Lecter_-it was still hard for him to say his first name. He guessed he was just used to calling him by his last name-._ They all walked back to the doctor's room, sitting down before he began to speak handing Will the pictures of his brain.

"Well, we can rule out multiple possibilities now that we have seen inside. It doesn't seem to be anything physical with you brain so it leaves the possibility that this could be mental. I'm going to prescribe you a higher dosage for your headaches but unless another symptom occurs we can't be sure and will just have to do more tests."

Will stared directly at the doctor then back down at the photos. "So these nothing that can be done? I just have to take stronger drugs and deal with it." Will stood tossing the pictures down onto the desk in front of him before he turned and walked out leaving behind the doctor and Lecter.

He was almost to the elevator when Lecter caught up to him, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around so that they were face to face. "Calm down Will. We will figure out what this is. Try not to let it get to you. For all you know it could just be the stress of the case." Lecter pulled Will close, wrapping his arms around him. Will did the same relaxing into Lecter's warmth. Pulling apart, they finished the walk to the elevators. Walking in, Will hit the button for the bottom floor.

"Do you want me to drive you back? It's almost five."

"Sure thanks. I should have enough time to get ready before, um, tonight." Will blushed. Ducking his head he peeked up when he heard Lecter chuckle.

"I can't wait Will. Come let's go," he said as the doors opened and they stepped out making their way to Lecter's car in the parking lot.

**OoooooooooO**

After Lecter had dropped him off, Will had hopped in the shower wanting to smell and look at least decent. He changed into a pair of nice black pants and a somewhat loose, long-sleeved, grey shirt. It was a bit cold out today so better safe than sorry he thought. As he stood in front of his mirror looking over himself, he knew he was definitely not going to be able to tame his hair in any way. So instead he trimmed the small beard he had going on.

Putting a light amount of cologne on he was as finished as he could be, walked into his room grabbing his jacket before he made his way down to wait for Lecter to pick him up.

As he sat on a stool waiting for Lecter at the bar, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly turning around to the person who had touched him, eyebrow rising in question. "Can I help you with something?" he asked as he now fully faced the person.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could show me where the restaurant in here is?" the man asked, still not removing his hand from Will.

"Um, I think it's down that hallway right there." Will pointed to the only other direction they could go leaving the bar. "It should be right at the end and to your left."

"Ah well, thank you." With that, the man finally removed his hand and walked off. Will turned around in his seat. He was a bit early being there and needed to go to the bathroom. Getting up and making his way into the men's bathroom, he looked around. Seeing it was empty, he hurried up and relieved himself. Just as he was finishing up washing his hands Will felt a hand cover his mouth and nose yanking him back. In the mirror in front of him, he could see the man from earlier holding a cloth over his mouth.

Slowly, his eyes began to close until everything was black. All he could feel in the blackness was stark cold.

**I know sorry again for the cliffhanger. Everything should be coming together soon, however, so don't hate me.**

**Reviews are always most welcome but if you just want to chat you can hit me up at belaildawn . tumblr . com (just remove the spaces.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had something's come up and kind of lost the will to write after the season finale but…I must be strong and continue on. Anyways hope you like this chapter. I know many of you hated me for the cliffhanger last chapter but I cannot say I will not stop being mean to Will, at least not yet. In addition, I have a **_**POLL OPEN**_** on my profile page if anyone wants to put in a vote for what I should write next feel free.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal**

**As always a big thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

Hard to breathe was all he could think as he tried to open his eyes to see where he was. Every time he let a breath out it caused him to shiver, curling more and more in on himself trying, but failing, to conserve any heat his body might have left. Finally pulling his eyes open by sheer force of will it was no use. Wherever he was it was completely dark. Holding his hand in front of his face he wasn't even able to see it, not even an inch away. Pushing his hands to the floor beneath him he used them as leverage to push himself into a sitting position before wrapping them around him for warmth.

Trying to look around in vain to see if there was any chance of light, he gave up after a couple of minutes deciding instead to move and follow along the wall he was sitting against. If he was lucky there might be a door. As he followed to the right, he hit his first corner after only a couple of steps. Continuing on it wasn't long before he hit the next corner. The room must be really small wherever he was being held. Will was walking along the next wall, his hands dragging along it trying to feel for anything, when he stopped yanking his hands back. The coldness where they had touched was an almost painful bite as the cold radiated from the spot.

Wearily he put his fingertips back to the spot. It felt metal to the touch as he dragged his fingers through the frost that covered it. Felling around the spot following the cracks and lines in the object, he came to the conclusion that it must be some kind of metal door. Now to find the handle. He kept looking but found nothing he might be able to grasp and pull the door open with. Slowly, he crouched to the ground feeling along where the door met the floor. There was a small gap, too small to let any sort of light inside the room however. Wiggling his fingers as much as he could under it, he began to try and lift the door. No matter how hard he tried it would not budge. It must be stuck, he thought. With all the frost covering the thing he would have to keep trying until it would budge.

This was not going to stop him. Will didn't know how much longer he could stay in this place before passing out or even freezing to death. he thought shuddering as another chill passed through his skin reaching down to his bones and seeping any warmth he had left away. Putting his hands back under the crack, he shifted so he could use the strength in his legs and back to try to push the door up. A minute went by before he even heard some sort of noise coming from the metal as it creaked signaling to him that it gave just a little. His legs are killing him by the third try as he pushed up more forcefully with the last of his strength, finally making enough room for him to possibly crawl under. Pulling his hands away he wasn't even surprised when it didn't slid back down, the frost on it was probably holding the door in place. Not wanting to waste any time, he laid flat on the floor, shivering as the coldness began to seep into him further freezing his insides. Shifting forward slowly, Will poked his head out looking both ways before shimmying the rest of his body out.

As he finally got his entire body out from under the door, he stood up crouching slightly as he hunched into himself trying to gain some heat back as he continued to look around trying to decide which way to go. Noticing there were no windows anywhere just florescent lights randomly scattered on the ceiling, he decided to go left. Staying up against the wall, he began making his way as quietly and quickly as he could. Reaching the end of the corridor, Will looked around the corner before he began to move again still staying close to the wall.

Rounding another couple of corners, he saw a door with and exit sign above it. All the other doors he had passed along the way either were dead ends or locked. Walking up to the door he grabbed the handle before turning it he sent up a small prayer that it is unlocked. Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and pushed the door open, quickly shielding his eyes from the rays of light hitting them. As he edged out still looking around he closed the door quietly behind himself. Looking back at the building, he saw it was an abandoned meat factory. That would explain why it was so cold, he was probably near the storage area he thought.

Moving away from the building he made his way to the street before he began to sprint not caring what direction as long as he can come up to a gas station to make a call. As he ran he kept going over everything that had happened to the person coming up behind him, which pissed him off the more he thought about it because he couldn't remember what the guy's face looked like, to the fact that he had gotten out of the place pretty easily.

An hour or so must have gone by after he had left the building when he finally came up to a gas station, guessing he was in the run down part of town. He was wary about entering the establishment but he had to get in contact with Crawford. Finally deciding it would be best if he were to be taken to a safe house. Walking in, thankfully there was a nice looking older woman behind the desk as he walked up still looking around just to be safe. It would just be his luck if he was robbed or beaten up. As he reached the desk, the lady who looked no older than in her forties gave him a kind smile. He tried to give one back but even being out of the place he was still cold and moving stiffly.

Glancing around nervously again he finally looked her in the eye. "Can I use your phone please?"

"Sure thing sugar, are you alright?" Her face took on a worried look as she reached under the counter pulling out the store phone.

Taking it from her, Will dialed the number he had memorized a long time ago. Immediately it was answered with a deep "Hello?" and all Will could get out with the relief washing over him was "Crawford."

"Will is that you? Where the hell are you?" Crawford's voice boomed through the phone after a moment. "I don't know?" was all he could reply.

"Stay where you are Will and don't hang up the phone. We're tracing it and we are on our way to come get you." Realizing after a couple seconds that he was nodding his head in answer, he stopped himself telling Crawford he would be right here waiting for them before he set the phone on the counter not hanging it up.

The woman looked at him a bit nervously but continued on walking around behind the counter putting merchandise away still watching him out of the corner of her eye. Standing to the side of the counter with the phone near him just in case a customer came up he wouldn't be in the way of anything. Maybe ten or so minutes later he heard the sound of sirens in the distance. Giving a sigh of relief he walked outside the gas station to stand by the door. Seeing the swarm coming toward him had never made him feel better before.

The first car to pull in barley was in park before Crawford was out and walking towards him in a fast pace reaching Will in only a couple of steps. Crawford came up to him setting his hands on Will's shoulders. Giving them a light squeeze he looked Will straight in the eyes.

"Are you alright Will?" Crawford huffed out as if he had been running and was out of breath.

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here and possibly take a shower." Will gave a small chuckle.

Crawford glanced over Will taking in everything. "You look like you could use one but we need to check you over for any clues. Then you can take the longest shower you want." Keeping his hand on one of Will shoulders, he walked him to the car he had gotten out of opening the passenger door for Will to get in. Before he did Will looked around noticing all the other cops and even S.W.A.T teams going around the building and questioning the lady behind the counter.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Crawford closed the door for Will before making his way around to get into the driver's seat. As they drove nothing was said as they both continued in a comfortable silence, knowing all the questions were going to come when they got to the station. Sitting back in the seat Will let his eyes close as exhaustion finally took over lulling him into sleep knowing he was with someone he could trust.

Waking up to his shoulder being shaken he looked around seeing it was Crawford leaning over the middle console trying to wake him. Nodding that he was awake, he sat up reaching for the door handle at the same time. Opening the door, Will followed Crawford into the Bureau going to the examination rooms below. Walking in he saw the rest of the team was there each with a relieved look and smile on their face.

They all got to work. Will was stripped of his clothing piece by piece as samples were taken from under his nails and in his hair. As this went on Crawford was asking him questions, from everything he remembered before this happened to where he was and how he got out. Will answered everything to the best of his abilities. When he told Crawford the name of the building and what it looked like he sent a couple of units over to take a look if it was clear then crime scene technicians would take over the area.

As they were taking off his pants, thankfully leaving on his boxers, Katz pulled something out of his pocket that Will didn't remember being there. It looked like a folded piece of paper. Everyone went up to the table watching as she unfolded it.

Crawford looked at him. "Do you remember having this put in your pocket?"

Shaking his head no he answered, "No, after he came up behind me in the bathroom I do not remember anything until I woke up…the only thing on my mind was getting out of there. I didn't even think to use my phone but now I see it was taken anyways."

Looking back at the table as Katz finally finished unfolding it, she turned the paper towards Will letting him read it. The boldly written words, 'This_ isn't over' _were the only thing to mark the piece of paper. Will could not help the shudder that ran through him at the thought of being back in that cold, dark place.

Crawford placed his hand on his shoulder again, turning Will to face him making him look away from the paper. "We're going to put you in a safe house. We're leaving now. The team will keep you updated but I don't want anything else to happen. Got it?" All of the team nodded as they went back to work wanting to solve this case as soon as possible. Now that one of their own had physically been taken this time they didn't want there to be a next.

Will was given a set of scrubs. He quickly got dressed before following Crawford upstairs and to the parking garage where there was a group of cars waiting for them. He and Crawford got into a car together before any started moving all going in different directions once they got out of the garage. Glancing over at Crawford before turning and looking out the window, he decided not to even ask where they were headed. Crawford would tell him anything he needed to know when they got where they were going. He let his eyes drift closed again, taking the time to get some much needed rest just in case he would need energy for anything that might happen.

**Again sorry for the long wait but it was just a huge cluster of everything coming at me, so I took a bit of a break. Now I am back with this new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Also as a reminder, do not forget to vote in the POLL I have up on my profile page. Also reviews make me very happy. If you don't feel like commenting on here you can always reach me on my tumblr at belaildawn . tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces and you shall find me!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: Yet again sorry for the wait but I'm trying to get into a routine of posting just once a week. That might help make the chapters longer, so it is a good thing! I still have a POLL OPEN in my profile if you wish to vote on what I might work on next. So feel free to head on over there.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal**

Waking to the vibration from the car, Will rubbed his eyes looking around. They were still driving it seemed. As he turned his head looking out the window he could see it was night already and they were on a deserted road, trees passing on both sides. Looking to his left he saw Crawford sitting straight in his seat with his eyes closed. Getting back into a comfortable position, he drifted back off.

Blinding light flashing through his eyelids woke him the next time. Will sat up, stretching and looking out the window again. They were still driving but as he turned to Crawford, he saw that his companion was already awake and talking to the driver in a low murmur. After a few moments, Crawford noticed Will was awake and stopped talking to turn to him.

"We're almost there. It should only be another hour or so." Will nodded in response before turning and staring back out the window trying to figure out where they might be.

Glancing at Crawford he decided to ask, "So where are we going exactly?"

"Well, we have a couple of safe houses out of state up in the mountains I thought you might like. Just as a precaution since you know your way around the woods incase the unsub finds you again." All Will could do was nod. So they were bringing him out in the middle of nowhere where anything could happen, he thought to himself.

As they were turning into what looked to be a dirt road that was secluded and hard to find if you were not looking for it, Will sat up straighter looking around more. A couple minutes went by before he even saw the small little cabin he would be staying at for the duration of his time there unless something happened and he would have to leave. It was a pretty simple looking cabin. Made of thick logs, it looked to be only one bedroom with a small porch, if you could even call it that, more of a slight overhang. It was pushed back into a cluster of trees with different types of plants growing up and around it, some even spreading across the logs of the cabin and on the roof like camouflage.

The screen door looked rusty and ready to fall off any minute. Who ever said the houses the government kept to house people in were like warm cozy little homes were obviously lying their asses off. This place looked like any minute they were there Leather Face was going to come out of the woods with his chainsaw and turn them into dinner. Shivering at the image, he turned back to Crawford to ask him something when the car stopped and he immediately got out. Not wanting to be left alone, Will scurried out after him almost tripping over his own feet to try to keep up with Crawford's fast pace.

Making it to the front door, Crawford held open the screen door and the main one for Will to pass through before following him in. Turning to get a look at the place, Will gave a defeated sigh not believing he was staying here. Feeling any moment a mass murderer was going to come, what with all the animal heads hanging around. It was beginning to freak him out beyond belief. He was a hunter himself and enjoyed fishing but he never kept his kill, he always took what he needed and donated the rest. Along with all the flannel covering everything. This place was a hillbilly's wet dream and he was right in the middle of it.

Turning back to look at Crawford he saw the smirk on his face making him raise an eyebrow in question. At that, Crawford gave out a deep chuckle before walking forward and patting Will on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we aren't staying here the whole time. It's just a stopover. We need some rest too Will." He gave another chuckle before walking away to sit on the couch.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he walked around looking into the one bedroom and bathroom. They were not any better than the rest of the house. Do not get him wrong, he lived out in the woods but his house was at least up to date and a little less…southern murderish. Thinking of his house, he really missed it and it wasn't even that long since he had left it but the distance was daunting to him. Would he ever be able to go back and sleep in his own bed and play with the dogs or would he always be on the run never finding a place to call home?

He went back into the living room. Sitting in the single chair near the couch, he looked over at Crawford and the other person in the room before speaking up, "Who else knows where we are?"

Crawford glanced over at him before turning back to the television set. "Only the team and director. We didn't want anyone else outside knowing where we were just incase they might be watched."

Getting up and going to the small kitchen, Will looked around for something to eat seeing the place as stocked with the bare necessities. Groaning in annoyance he settled for a bowl of chicken flavored ramen and a glass of water. Finishing his meal in record time, though he had to force himself to eat it all, he went back to the living room. "I'm going to go to sleep. Wake me when you guys are ready to leave."

Crawford nodded to him, his eyes still locked onto the football game playing on the screen. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, Will walked into the room closing the door behind him. Before getting into the bed, he checked to make sure the only window in the room was locked and the curtains were drawn shut. Finally making his way over to the bed, he stood next to it before he decided to just sleep on top of the blankets lest he catch something. Shifting around until he was comfortably was practically impossible to do. The bed seemed as though it was made out of a mound of lumpy dirt and it didn't smell any better either.

Finally rolling over on his back, Will laid staring at the ceiling counting the cracks in the plaster as the fan whirled overhead doing nothing to cool the room down. After some time his eyes began to drift, shut to the sound of the game Crawford was watching in the living room and the whir of the fan.

Knocking on the bedroom door brought Will out of his sleep. Standing and straightening his clothes, he opened the door to see Crawford and the other person whom he had yet to talk to standing in the kitchen. Walking up he took the cup Crawford handed him and went over to where the bowl of sugar was and made it the way he liked. Leaning against the table, he blew into his coffee waiting to be able to take a sip not wanting to burn his mouth. After finally getting some of the life's nectar into his stomach, he looked up glancing at Crawford. "So where to now?"

Crawford was leaning on the counter near the fridge drinking his own coffee before answering, "Well, we have a couple more hours heading north and once we hit the highway we are driving for about six more hours. Don't worry, we aren't driving straight through. I need something to eat and not from this shithole." Crawford let out a chuckle before walking to the sink and dumping the rest of his coffee down the drain and rinsing the cup out. Will followed Crawford's example in disposing of the rest of their liquid breakfast before both made their way out to the car where the other guy was already waiting.

As they started driving again, Will did not even spare a glance back at the cabin as it shrank in the rearview mirror wanting to forget that part of the journey. Sitting forward in his seat, he tapped the back of Crawford's seat getting his attention. "So the place we're heading is it better than that was?" he asked with a tinge of hope in his eyes.

Crawford chuckled again before saying, "It's a hell of alot better than that was. I don't even know what to call that place other than hell. Don't worry, just relax and take in the view. We'll stop in a couple of hours for a break." Will nodded in return before sitting back in his seat and looking out the window watching as the trees passed by.

It took some time before the trees began to thin out and slowly turned into buildings as they got closer to the city heading to the freeway. Before they actually made it, the car pulled into a diner with what seemed to be a sixties theme going on. Stepping out of the car after it had pulled into a decent parking space, they all made their way in taking a seat near the back, Crawford and the other guy sitting across from him. They took the menus the waitress gave them looking them over after she had taken their drink order and left.

Deciding what they wanted to eat the waitress came back and took their orders after delivering their beverages. They waited for their meals to arrive, making small talk about nothing, trying to avoid speaking about the case at hand. Will turned slightly looking around the diner noting all the sixties paraphernalia hanging on the walls and decorating the rest of the place. Only a handfull of patrons littered the place, none seemed suspicious or looked remotely how he thought the guy might look. Turning back to the table when their meal arrived they all said their thanks before digging in. No words were spoken as they shoveled food in just wanting this journey to be done already. Finishing up, they paid and made their way back on the road. Nothing of note happened for the next several hours, just random chit-chat to keep there from being a deafening silence in the enclosed space.

A phone ringing quieted them all down as Crawford answered. As he closed the phone with a deep sigh Will's stomach sunk knowing without a doubt it was bad news and it had to be about him. Crawford turned in his seat to face Will, his expression sullen as he took another deep sigh.

"It would seem the unsub has realized you are gone and has left another couple of bodies."

Will's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the information. "You mean he left more than one?"

"Yes, one is a male in his late twenties, African-American. The other is an early twenties, Caucasian male. Both less than five feet of each other but this time no messages just the intricate design but with pictures of you around the area instead of hidden. The victims were placed holding hands and the design from both bodies were interwoven together. Instead of using just the blood this time, he added some color to one of the bodies."

"So what are we going to do now?" Will questioned, stomach filling with regret at having two more people killed because of him.

"We continue on. I told you we wouldn't let him get to you." With that, Crawford ended the conversation facing forward in his seat turning slightly to talk to the driver.

Will zoned out of their conversation, instead choosing to focus on the new information he had just been given. As he sat trying to piece all the information together, the new and old a couple, more hours passed without words passing between anyone in the vehicle. As the miles went by separating them from the killer and any more victims that might be out there.

After some time Crawford turned his head slightly only enough to look back at Will. "We'll be there in about thirty minutes." Will nodded in reply, the only sign he had given in a while as he turned back to look out the window.

Pulling into another secluded driveway, Will prayed it would not be the same ramshackled cabin as before but the further they got down the road the more the house came into view. From what he could see through all the trees and foliage covering the place it was a pretty nice two story house nestled back into a group of trees. It had a wraparound porch that even had a swing on it. The house was an off white color with dark blue windowsills and a deep red door. How very patriotic of the former owners seeing as most of the houses the different agencies took was from criminals.

As they all stepped out of the car making their way up to the house, Will took his time to look around the property noting little foot paths winding through the trees and what looked to be a pond near the right back corner of the house. Everything seemed to be in perfect place, he thought taking in a deep breath as he closed his eyes hearing how quiet it was around here. As they made their way inside it was just as perfect as outside. The theme of the inside looked to be a comfortable modern with neutral colors and dim lighting. Heavy curtains covered the windows and there was a nice sized flat screen hung on the wall across from an overly plush couch. Making his way into the kitchen he saw everything was stainless steel with black granite counters.

As the two others stood in the foyer letting Will look around they exchanged conversation as Will continued on up a set of stairs to the second floor, hearing Crawford call behind him that his room was the one at the very end of the hallway. Going to the area he was told was his, he opened the door a small smile gracing his face as he took everything in. It was the complete opposite of the cabin, that much was true. Then he noted it had a similar feel to his actual bedroom giving the area a certain homey feel. Walking over and sitting on the bed, he realized he really had not had time to pack anything much before he left. He gave a sigh in agitation lying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He was happy there were no ominous cracks in it or an annoying fan overhead. He sat up on the edge of the bed at hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in," Will said to whoever it was on the other side.

"I came to say goodbye," Crawford said as he made his way into the room to stand near Will. "I have to go back to help with the case. I just personally wanted to make sure you got here. Also another unit will be coming here besides Derek downstairs which made me realize I hadn't introduced you two yet anyways. The other unit will be bringing you some clothes so you can change. I'm also leaving you a cell phone," Crawford reached into his pocket pulling out a small cell and handing it to Will. "Remember when you talk to anyone keep it short and don't tell anyone where you are. You don't know if they are being watched."

Will nodded in understanding as Crawford walked over to Will patting him on the shoulder in a sign of comfort. "Be safe kid."

"I'll try. Let me know if you learn anything more about the case. I want to try and help as much as I can from here and if you could can you let me know how my dogs are doing by any chance, I know they must be scared not knowing what's going on." He looked up to Crawford seeing him nodding.

"Alright I'll see you later." With that Crawford left leaving Will alone in the house except for the guy, Derek, he hadn't even talked to yet. This was going to be loads of fun, he thought, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as he let out a chuckle. Oh, what he would not give to be back at home curled up with his dogs. Staring down at the phone in his hand, Will already knew the first person he was going to call. Flipping open the phone, he dialed the numbers and held the phone to his ear waiting to hear the sound of the phone ringing. Letting out a sigh of relief as he heard the sound of the others voice when the phone was answered after the third ring.

"Hello…" he heard from the other side.

**And that's chapter fourteen. I wanted to show his journey away from everything, kind of the calm before the storm. So I hope you all like it. I'm sorry there is no Hannibal in this one but maybe he will be in the next.**

**I would like to remind you all that there is a POLL OPEN on my profile page if you want to vote on what I should write next.**

**Also I love reviews! However if you don't like leaving reviews on here you can always hit me up on my tumblr at belaildawn . tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces and I'll be there) Till next time, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	15. Author note

Sorry to get your hopes up about a new chapter I did have one in the works but my laptop decided to be mean and break the lock that holds the battery. I'm going to try and write it another way but I have little hope for it. Hopeing I can get my computer fixed soon sadly the person that fixes all my technological problems has been off this whole week for the 4th of July. :(

Anyways I just wanted to let everone know my next chapter might be a little later than Iexpected but I will try and get it published even if I have to steal/borrow my roomates laptop.

Sorry for the wait everyone and wish me luck!


	16. Chapter 15

**Author note: I am incredibly sorry for how long it took me to post this. I promise to try and not let it happen again. If it were not for my computer this would have been out way sooner. Anyways, as a peace offering I made the chapter a bit longer than I usually do, so please don't kill me…though if you did the story would leave off at a huge cliffhanger. I still have yet to get my computer fixed (Kind of broke) but that will not stop me from writing. Again very sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy.**

**On a side note the POLL I have open on my profile page will be closing soon so be sure to vote for what comes next in my writing.**

**Also if you wish to yell at me or send a random message you can get in touch with me at belaildawn . tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal…Though I can dream!**

**WARNING: A bit NC/17**

**Lastly, a GIANT thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, he answered back, "Hello…Hannibal."

"Will? Where are you? Are you alright? I tried asking where you were from the others but no one knows a thing. All I was told was that you were taken somewhere safe. " He heard a huff from the other side as Lecter finished what he was saying.

"I don't know where I am actually. Crawford and another agent just started driving. It took about a day and a half to get here. From what I can tell, I'm in the middle of nowhere but there are other agents coming by so the place is constantly watched. " Will let out a sigh of his own as he thought about how far away he was from Hannibal.

"Are you safe, sure no one followed you?"

"I'm sure. When we left multiple other cars left at once and there is an agent, plus with the extras on their way, I should be relatively well looked after. Thankfully they are bringing me some clothes soon so I can finally shower. Is everything alright with you? Has anything happened while I've been gone?"

"I'm fine, everything here is fine …I want to see you. Are you sure you don't know where you are?"

"I'm sure I don't. I slept most of the way here I'm sorry. Crawford's on his way back maybe you can ask him," Will said into the phone as a moment of happiness reached his voice at the thought of Hannibal coming to see him.

"Alright, I'll call you later at this number. I have a patient now. Try not to get into any trouble."

"Okay, talk to you later and… be safe Hannibal."

"I will, you as well." He heard a chuckle come from Lecter just as the phone disconnected. Sitting back up in the bed and setting the phone on the nightstand, he stood up making his way to the door out of his room.

Walking down the hall Will stopped for a moment at the top of the stairs as he heard people talking down below. Silently he made his way down the stairs trying to go as slowly as possible so that the steps did not creak. Halfway down he stopped at a voice aimed at him.

"You can walk normally you know. I heard you open your bedroom door." Sighing in embarrassment, he finished the rest of the way down normally walking into the kitchen all the while boring holes into the floor trying to hide his flush of embarrassment and avoid any eye contact with the other person in the room. He made his way to the fridge opening it to reveal a bountiful array of food. Grabbing a bottle of water, he closed the door and began making his way back out stopping yet again at the voice talking to him.

Will turned slightly to see it was the man who had made the journey with them who was talking. "The others should be here in a bit with your clothes, and do you want me to call you when they get here?" he said before bringing his phone back up to his ear still looking at Will. Will only nodded in response as he scurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs back to his room ignoring the deep chuckle he heard from Derek.

He stayed in his room the rest of the day looking through everything and making sure all the windows were securely locked. Finally, what seemed like hours later, there was a knock on the door. Opening it, Will saw a young woman dressed in a suit. She must have been one of the other agents that was coming by seeing as she was holding a duffel bag in her hands. She held it out to him and Will took it with a nod in thanks before closing the door again and walking over to the bed setting the bag down on it. Opening the bag, he saw a bunch of his clothes and toiletries. Grabbing a pair of boxers and shirt, along with his shampoo and body wash, he made his way to the bathroom setting everything on the counter.

Stripping as quickly as possible, he turned on the water before stepping in making it as hot as he could possible stand. Reaching back out, he grabbed his body wash and shampoo setting them down in the shower. Will stood under the spray for a moment just letting it wash over him and help clear his mind as he began washing his hair taking his time not really wanting to leave the confines of the steam-filled room as he began massaging his scalp. Knowing the thoughts and possibilities that waited once he entered the other room. Rinsing his hair out of the suds, he started on his body. Yet again moving slowly, he let thoughts other than that of the case run through his mind as images of Hannibal began to appear. Not stopping his train of thought, Will slowly brought his hand that had been washing his chest make its way down his stomach to the patch of curls between his legs.

Grabbing his already stiff member he stroked it a few times. Not wanting to rush anything he slowed his movements. The pleasure began to build higher as more images of Hannibal filed through his mind each one more explicit than the next as they began to morph into images with both him and Lecter in them doing things he would never admit out loud. Will stroked a bit faster as he gripped the base of his cock tightly on the up stroke and ran his thumb over the head.

He brought his other hand that had been holding him upright on the shower wall down to his balls rubbing them through his fingers and tugging lightly on the skin of his sack. After a couple of tugs he brought that hand up to his nipple playing with them between his fingers, pinching them every now and then as he thought of what it would feel like to have Hannibal biting them. He twisted them a bit as he pinched harder. Moaning low, all the while trying not to make too much noise only added to his pleasure knowing he could be caught.

He leaned into the side of the shower wall so his wouldn't fall over as he felt his knees begin to get weak. Knowing that his orgasm was fast approaching he quickened his pace letting it wash over him as the coils in his stomach began to build and tighten. Biting his lip so as not to let out the gut wrenching moan he wished to, but not wanting the other agents in the house to know what he had been doing. He felt his lip split between his teeth only adding to the feeling of his orgasm running through him, sensitizing his skin as he continued to touch himself wishing it were not his hands but Hannibal's instead. Releasing his lip he huffed out a couple of breaths as he tried to regain his composure. Feeling he was stable enough to stand on his own after a moment, he went back to washing himself again feeling a bit less chaotic after his release. He let the evidence of what he had done wash down the drain as he finished up. Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel Will dried himself off before putting on his clothes. Making his way back into the room he went over to the nightstand. Picking up his phone he saw there were a couple new text messages. Seeing the first was from Crawford, he opened it.

'_Will, the other agents should be there by now. I just wanted to check on you and see how you are doing. They should leave you pretty much alone. If you need anything just ask one of them. We don't want you to leave the property, so if you want to look around ask Derek to show you everything first please.' _Will couldn't help but feel like a child who was grounded as he read the message. He knew it was for his own protection but if they gave him a gun he knew how to protect himself. Maybe he could talk to Crawford about it when he came to visit next time. Will sent back a quick message of '_Alright and thanks'_, before looking at the next message he had received this one bringing a small smile to his face.

Opening the text from Lecter, it made his smile even wider as he read it. '_How are you faring Will? I hope everything is still alright. I have yet to be able to get in contact with Crawford but will go down to the Bureau tomorrow and see him personally.'_

Laying back on his bed and making himself comfortable he typed out a text sending it to Lecter. '_Everything is still fine here. I miss you. I'm not sure if Crawford is back yet. He should be sometime tomorrow. How are you?'_

Will didn't have to wait long for a reply. '_Much better since I heard your voice today. All right, I'll go see him late tomorrow. I miss you as well Will. Try and get some sleep and make sure you eat something. I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how everything went.'_

'_Good night Hannibal, be safe' _With the last message sent, Will stood up walking over to the door after he had set the phone on the nightstand and put his ear against the door trying to listen if anyone was down stairs at the moment. Not hearing anything he tried opening it as quietly as possible before making his way out and down the hallway to the stairs. Standing at the top, he stopped again still listening for anything. Not hearing anyone moving around, he began walking down the stairs heading for the kitchen. It wasn't that he didn't want to avoid everyone the whole time he was here, he just wasn't used to having so many people around especially ones he didn't even know. Walking to the fridge, he pulled out everything he would need to make a small salad. After everything that had happened, he really wasn't that hungry though he knew he had to eat and the small salad he would have to force himself to eat.

Finishing making it and cleaning everything up, he sat down at the small little table situated in the corner. He had grabbed another bottle of water having already down the first one he had gotten earlier. He finished his meal in record time and cleaned up again before grabbing another water bottle and making his way silently back up to his room. Closing the door he walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote for the television and turned it on to a random channel before turning of the bedside lamp and crawling into bed himself. Making himself comfortable, Will snuggled down in the bed so thankful this one was more comfortable than the last one had been. Looking at the TV once, he was comfortable enough he realized it was on a cooking channel. Not feeling like changing it, he let himself watch it until he slowly began to zone off as his eyes began to close and sleep claimed him.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed almost having a heart attack until he noticed it was the sound of his phone going off and someone was knocking at the door. Breathing out a sigh of relief when the phone stopped, he called out to whoever was knocking, "Yes you can come in." Will placed a hand over his heart still waiting for it to calm down as he looked up seeing it was Derek who walked in closing the door behind him.

"I, uh, just wanted to see if you were alright. I heard your phone going off for a while and thought something might be wrong."

Will let out a small chuckle at the look on his face before answering, "Everything's fine. I must have been in a deep sleep. I haven't had much of that lately."

Derek nodded in answer, "Alright, well, breakfast is ready downstairs if you want some and Crawford called me yesterday and said you might want to look around the property so I can give you that if you want." Derek scratched the back of his head as he shifted on his feet.

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll be down in a moment."

After Derek had left Will grabbed the phone to see who had been calling. Seeing it was Hannibal he redialed his number and held the phone to his ear waiting for it to be picked up on the other end.

"Will, are you alright?" He heard the worried voice through the phone say once it was answered.

"I'm fine Hannibal, I was just way more tired than I though and must have been in a really deep sleep."

"That's good, I thought something might have happened. You sound exhausted. Are you sure everything is alright?" Will couldn't help but chuckle at how worried Lecter was being.

"I promise you I'm fine. For once I can say I had no bad dreams, at least none that I can remember anyway. I thought you weren't going to call until later today. Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to hear you. Anyways I have a meeting to get to with a patient. I'll call later after I've seen Crawford. Take care Will."

"I will. You make sure to as well." Ending the conversation, Will set the phone on the nightstand before standing up and grabbing his duffel. For once he did not have to take a shower from sweating which brightened his day a little more. He rummaged around and pulled out some clothes before walking into the bathroom to change and take care of his daily routine.

Finishing up in his room, Will made his way downstairs hearing people carrying on a conversation. Knowing they would hear him, he decided not to try to be silent like last time. Walking into the kitchen, he was greeted by Derek and three other people including the girl from yesterday.

"Good morning Will," said the girl from yesterday. "I thought I might introduce everyone since we might be here awhile."

Will nodded taking one of the empty seats at the table seeing it was piled high with all sorts of breakfast foods.

"Alright so," she began pointing to herself. "Hello my name is Lilly and that over there," pointing to the guy on the right of Will. "That's Mark and he is Ethan," she finished pointing to the only other guy at the table. "You already met Derek," she motioned with her head to Derek who was currently cooking at the stove. "Well anyways dig in," she said as she jumped off of the counter where she had been sitting. From the looks of it, she was quite hyperactive but it matched in a way as he took her in. She had long brown hair that stopped at her waist in a high ponytail. Dark green eyes and a light smattering of freckles across her nose. She was shorter than him he could tell even though he was sitting down. Overall, if he batted for that team she wasn't bad to look at. Turning in his seat, he looked at the other two at the table. Mark and Ethan looked quite similar in build, not too muscular but they had a nice build, short cut hair one black the other blonde but both had the same brown eyes. Derek looked much the same except for his blue eyes and brown hair.

Grabbing his plate, he piled it high with all kinds of food as the other two took their seats around the table filling up their plates as well. Halfway through the meal Derek looked at Will, "Whenever you're ready I'll take you around the property. Also Crawford wanted me to give you a gun. He said you already knew how to use one but we forgot to get it in all the rush."

Swallowing what was in his mouth before he answered, "That sounds great. I was going to ask Crawford about one later on. I'm ready to go whenever you are." With that, they both stood up putting their dishes in the dishwasher which Will hadn't even noticed last night before they made their way outside and to one of the cars parked there.

* * *

**So I thought I would give you guys a bit of a gift for being so patient with me though I can't promise when the next chapter will be out. It shouldn't take me as long as this one to get out. Hope you all enjoy this little thing since I know a lot of you really want some sexy time. So I gave you a little something here to help appease you.**

**Anyways do not forget to vote in the POLL, it will be closing soon.**

**And as always reviews are much enjoyed and let me know how much you guys are enjoying it…or hating it.**

**If you just want to talk or even yell, message me at belaildawn . tumblr . com (Remove the spaces and you will find me and my weirdness there.)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Here's chapter sixteen. I have to tell you guys I didn't picture it going this long but I have such an amazing idea for the ending and I feel like if I don't build up to it it won't be worth it.**

**Yet again, I am so very very sorry for the long wait but my laptop is still kind of bitchy at the moment and won't unlock for me to put the battery back in. I do not wish to ruin it any further by keeping it on a charger for too long while I try to write, so I've been doing it in pieces. This story should be done within the next couple of chapters or so and then it's on to the one everyone has voted on. Which, since I haven't been on lately, the POLL is still open to vote if you wish to put your two cents in.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Hannibal television show.**

**As always, a giant thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

* * *

Reaching the trunk of the car Derek unlocked it pulling the trunk open. Peeking around Derek, he saw there was a wide array of guns stored around the compact area. Derek reached in pulling out a police issued handgun checking the magazine clip and chamber for bullets before handing it over to Will. Not able to help himself, Will double checked the gun before grabbing the holster that was handed to him as well attaching it to his belt before putting the gun in it. Seeing he was done, Derek closed the trunk of the car and started walking only to stop after a couple of steps to turn and wait for Will with his eyebrow slightly raised in question until Will turned toward him with a sheepish smile.

Catching up to Derek after a moment of being caught up in looking around where he was, he kept a steady pace next to the other man as they made their way down to the small lake near the back corner of the house. As they made their way around the lake neither one talked for some time, listening to the sounds of the woods around them, until they got partly to the other side of the water where there was a split in the trees. Derek stopped Will from walking turning the other man toward him who was looking around the area they were in.

"Alright here is one way you can get out of this area using this trail," Derek gestured to it as he spoke. "It leads to another road and after a bit there is a subdivision. Just make sure to stay on the trail. Even in the dark it's pretty well lit up so it shouldn't be too hard. The subdivision has a lot of lights around it. Also, a street or so over from the subdivision is a small gas station. Just in case you lose your phone they have a payphone there." Will nodded in understanding before they started walking again.

They made their way around the lake with Derek pointing out more escape routes should anything happen and he couldn't get to the first one, as well as a vehicle that was hidden on the property and had given Will one of the spare keys to it to keep on his person at all times along with the gun. In all there were five different ways he could go to try to get away. One of the ways included the car but was slightly further than the others were. Thankfully, Will was not out of shape. As they made their way to the back of the house Derek told him when they got inside he would show Will where all the weapons were hidden. No one would be around at the moment, all having errands to run so it would just be Will and Derek for a bit. As they were reaching the back steps Will's phone rang. Stopping to pull it out, he answered it as Derek continued on his way inside.

"Hello?"

"Will, it's good to hear from you again. Is everything alright?" Hearing the voice brought a smile to his face before realizing he had to answer back.

"Yes everything is fine. I was wondering when I would hear from you again. Are you okay? You're calling earlier than normal." Stepping up to the back porch, he sat down on the steps as he continued to listen to Lecter.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I spoke to Crawford and he gave me permission to come and see you if that's alright with you?" Lecter said in his deep voice sending shivers down Will's spine.

"Yes, I want you to come up but only if it isn't an inconvenience to you and your work. You can't forget about your patients just for me," Will chuckled out.

"I was already making plans before I called Crawford to confirm that I could show up, though I might have told a small lie about you needing to talk to someone professional about what happened. I hope you're not mad at me." Lecter's voice quieted as he finished the last part.

Will let out another chuckle before he answered Lecter. "How can I be angry? It lets me see you. When are you coming up?"

"Later today. I have a couple more patients then I should be on my way and reach you sometime tomorrow."

"Alright. Well I have to go help make dinner. Call me before you leave?"

"I will. Have a good night."

"You as well." Will hung up before standing and making his way inside to the kitchen.

Going inside to the cool air, he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table while Derek stood and went to the fridge grabbing two bottle of water, handing one to Will before taking the seat on the other side of the table. Taking the bottle, Will twisted the cap off and took a long swig. The walk had rather wore him out since it was more of a hike than anything. Finishing half the bottle before he set it down and turned to where Derek sat.

"So how long has this place been a safe house, because there sure is a lot of stuff here and we aren't even done with you showing me around the inside of the house?" Will rested his elbows on the table putting his head on them while he looked at Derek as he finished the rest of his bottle.

"It actually hasn't been one for long, only a couple of months. We actually acquired it from a drug smuggler. That's why there are all the trails. We took down the area he was storing the contraband in because it smelled awful. The weapons are ours though." Derek let out a laugh at the look on Will's face.

"Well that's…uh interesting" He scratched the back of his head trying to think of something else to say when Derek stood up throwing his bottle into the trash before he motioned for Will to follow him.

"Let's start upstairs and work our way down," he said as he led the way up the stairs to Will's bedroom.

At the top of the stairs, Will stopped Derek with a hand on his arm. The other man turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. "I just thought I should uh… let you know a friend of mine is going to be coming over sometime tomorrow. Crawford already okayed it. I just didn't know if you knew already."

Derek nodded before adding, "Just as you were talking on the phone I got a call from Crawford so I already know all the details. Now come on."

Starting in the bathroom of Will's room, Derek showed that there was a gun strapped under the sink with an extra clip and a knife placed behind the mirror. Moving into the room there was a small handgun behind the dresser and another small gun behind the headboard both with extra clips. Moving along outside of the room Derek showed him multiple places where things were hidden that he would never think to hide stuff and he could think like the best of them. Overall, there were about twenty-something different guns most with extra bullets and a handful of knives. All of this was not including the small arsenal each agent kept in their room under lock and key. Even though he now knew where all the artillery in this side of the United States laid he still had a feeling of unease knowing that he was surrounded but such weaponry, but what if he could not get to it in time? Will and Derek parted ways so they could both be cleaned up from their day of adventure through the woods each heading to their respective bathrooms to clean off the sweat they had accumulated while trotting around outside.

When they had finished, both made their way back into the kitchen. It was late in the day and they were both going to prepare dinner for the rest who would be home in a matter of hours. Derek had decided on making steaks with potatoes and a small side of greens. Working around each other to get things done they stayed in a comfortable silence. Until the sound of a vehicle pulled them both from their activities moving to the window seeing who had pulled up. Once they saw it was one of the others both went back to work. Dinner was finished just as the last agent walked through the door as Will finished setting plates around the table for everyone.

Taking a seat, everyone waited for Derek to put the last stake on the small platter and set it on the table before digging in and piling food on their plates. Will waited until everyone had food before helping himself, not really used to being around so many people as he ate. He ended up not taking much, just a stake and some potatoes eating both silently while keeping his head down. The others began a conversation after most had gotten halfway through their own meals. Will managed to zone it out as he focused on what would happen when Hannibal showed up tomorrow. A smile graced his face hoping they would have some time alone tomorrow but that was highly unlikely since he was under watch every second of the day unless he was in his room. As he thought about it, he would not be very surprised if there were cameras everywhere and no one wanted to tell him.

Finishing his meal Will brought his dish to the sink cleaning it before setting it in the dish drainer to dry and turning to the others still at the table.

"Good night everyone," he said with a small wave of his hand before he began walking out hearing everyone else tell him 'goodnight' as he passed by to make his way up the stairs. Closing and locking the door, he walked over to his nightstand turning on the light so the room wouldn't be swallowed by darkness before walking to his bag and pulling out a pair of night pants. He walked into the bathroom, shucked his clothes, and pulled on the pants before beginning to brush his teeth. Will stared at the mirror as thoughts raced around his mind hoping he would have more peaceful sleep this night so he wouldn't look so haggard when Lecter dropped by late tomorrow. Finishing with his teeth, he turned off the bathroom light, made his way over to the bed crawling under the covers, and reached for his phone.

Pulling up the number he had saved there even though he knew it by heart he sent off a text message and set the phone on the nightstand as he waited. Will grabbed the television remote and turned it on before reaching over and turning off the light. As he was flipping through the channels, he stopped on a random cooking show when he heard his phone buzz. Reaching over he opened the screen and let out a chuckle at the message he had received. As he read it over again, he prayed to god that Crawford wasn't tracking what he was sending or he would crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment. Putting it out of his mind, he typed back.

'_Well I got really hot today and don't feel like wearing much to bed. It would be uncomfortable. I would love to wear nothing but you never know who could come barreling through the door.' _He let out a chuckle as he pressed send.

Moments later, he received a reply. '_If I was there you wouldn't be wearing nothing.'_

'_What would I be wearing then?' _Will could not stop the blush that was forming on his cheeks as images began to drift across his mind of what Lecter might say.

'_Well for starters you would be covered in my kisses and bite marks.' _Will released a moan at the thought but quickly held a hand over his mouth to stop any others from coming.

He sent a message back. '_We can't do this while I'm here. I'm already hard and I don't need them to hear me making noise and come bursting in.'_

'_I know love. I just miss touching you. I can't wait for this to be over.' _He huffed out a sigh of disappointment wishing he could be with Lecter now to help him get rid of the hard-on he was now sporting but decided to try and ignore it as he texted back.

'_I'm sorry! We'll see each other tomorrow. Hopefully this will all be over soon.'_

'_I hope. You should get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you.' _Will smiled again as he thought about the hours until Lecter was around.

'_I will. Have a safe drive unless you're already on the road in which case stop texting and be safe.' _He put his phone on an alarm before setting it on the nightstand and looking back at the television.

Some time went by before he started to drift off. He looked over at the clock on the wall. Seeing it was a little past eight, Will shut off the television and rolled over placing the remote on the table and rolling back over onto his other side. Closing his eyes he began to drift into dreamland.

That was until the sounds of something loud breaking. He opened his eyes and looked toward the door not sure if he had heard right or it had just been in his dream. As he sat there, the sound happened again only a minute or so later accompanied by the sound of feet on the floor going down the stairs. Sitting up he got out of bed grabbing for his phone and gun that had the keys with them and walked to the door as the sound happened again. He turned the lock and peeked out, just as his head was slightly out the door he saw Lilly at the top of the stairs. Seeing the movement out of the corner of her eye she turned, looking at Will.

"Get back in your room Will and lock the door," she huffed out before turning back forward.

"What's the sound outside?" he asked. She turned back to him shrugging her shoulders before she raised her free hand and motioned for him to go into the room. "I'll tell you when you can come back out alright? Don't worry, just lock your door."

Will nodded going back in and doing what she told him to do. He sat on the edge of the bed listening as the sound got louder. Over the sound he could just make out some shouts, but he couldn't make out who they were from. Moments went by until he jumped at a completely different sound this time it sounded like it had come from inside. It was accompanied by more sound of running and banging. It wasn't until the sound of a gunshot that he stood as the color drained from his face. He raised his gun and aimed it at the door ready for whoever might come through. Will looked back at the bed where he had set his phone and slipped it into his night pant's pocket before focusing back on the door. Standing with his gun aimed he listened to the scuffle that was going on outside his room, more shots being fired at random intervals.

Jumping in shock when he heard something bang against his door, Will began to take steps back toward one of the windows still keeping his gun trained on the door. On the second time, something shoved against his door. He lowered the gun turning to the window and unlocking it. Looking around outside seeing it was pouring down rain he saw no one around and flung it open. Before the next sound, he began to make his way out. When all that was left, was the top half of his body he looked up at the sound of wood splitting seeing the door begin to shatter.

As he held on, he spared a glance at the ground below. There was nothing he could fall on that would help break his fall. His hands began slipping as the rain pounded his back. Will let go the moment the door busted open, not sparing a glance at who was coming in. Falling to the ground in a wet puddle Will only gave himself a moment to groan in pain as he heard shouting around him. He climbed to his feet sparing only a moment to grab his gun where it had fallen and began running at random to one of the trails he had been told about. Hearing the shouting grow louder he veered away from the path he was on as he quickened his pace, desperate to try and get to somewhere safe where he could call.

It was at that moment, some minutes later, that the ground decided to give out under him as the rain continued to fall. He lost his footing and slammed into the ground. Laying there Will tried to regain control of his breathing through it was nice and cool out the rain made it a bit harder to run in. He listened to the sounds around him hearing multiple voices in the distance. Wondering if this could possibly be the killer or someone else, he didn't recognize any of the voices, hoping none of the agents had be mortally wounded.

He gained his footing but stayed in a crouched position as he took a moment to look around trying to get his bearings. Will noticed he was nowhere near the path that led to the car. He breathed in a deep breath as he stood a little straighter looking around he figured he was on one of the routes that might lead to the neighborhood with at least some lighting. The noises grew louder again as he turned to run down the path. He thought he would be free and clear as he made his way further down the trail. That thought ended as a body slammed into his, driving him back into the ground letting out a loud groan of pain as the air rushed out of his lungs, trying with all his might to get out of the grasp that held him as the world around began to dim.

* * *

**So exhausted! Kind of not in the mood to write but I am determined to finish this story. I will go to the end with dread and lots of bitching if I must. However, who cares. No one reads these author notes and shit anyways so…what a pretty pink invisible unicorn that is over there…**

**Anyways hope you all liked this chapter. I know most of you just want to know what's going on but so do I…I'm just kidding I know what's happening…I think!**

**Reviews always make me smile….If I knew how to…(Bazinga!) Wow there is another fandom for ya, though I do not think it would go well with Hannibal. Sheldon would be killed off first most definitely.**

**I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts didly dee, big ones, small ones, ones as big as your head.**

**The poll is still open since my laptop is being a little bitch, so you still have time to vote and help with the outcome of things and get the power of controlling someone else's life as you make them slave away behind a computer screen to turn out another story.**

**And if anyone wishes to rant or rave to me on a site other than here feel free to come talk to me on my tumblr at belaildawn . tumblr . com (Just remove the spaces.)**

**Love you people and really hope you enjoyed. RxR!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is the long awaited next chapter in this long and drawn out saga that will be coming to an end in the very very near future. Hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry everything will be tied up. I hate loose ends.**

**So very sorry for the long wait, again I know I promised I would try to not let it happen again but life is unexpected. When I post this chapter, the POLL will be closing finally. I have decided to work on all the stories but the highest voted one will be written first and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the television show Hannibal**

**Big gigantic enormous thanks to my beta/friend Midnight Angel414**

* * *

His eyes tried to open but all they managed to do was flutter for a couple of seconds before closing again sealing him in the dark once more. Will heard a constant beeping in the background before being dragged back under. Sometime later, when Will regained consciousness, his second attempt ended with the same result but he managed to get both eyes partially open enough to see his eyelashes. Everything beyond that was too blurry. With the blinding whiteness around him he could see only the barest of outlines of the objects around him. The thought that maybe he was in heaven skirted the edges of his mind before he went back under. Praying he could open his eyes on the next attempt.

Third time was a charm. The droning sound of constant beeps helped to drag him out of the dark and into the sterile all-encompassing white. As his heavy eyelids managed to open up all the way, he shut them just as quick waiting for the pain to recede before trying again, this time at a slower pace. When he had them both open without any pain that's when he started to notice a throbbing in his head. The more he tried to ignore it he realized the rest of his body hurt almost the same, though with the added stiffness he could feel in his limbs it almost beat out the pain hammering in his skull. Shifting where he laid, Will looked around the room he was in taking in all the machines around his bed keeping check of his heart and giving him fluids and medication through an IV. Looking back to the heart monitor he gave it a glare before continuing on. Looking to the foot of the bed, he saw two chairs positioned to be facing him one was closer than the other one to him just out of arm's reach. Laying his head back down when the throbbing started to bring itself forward making him squint and reach for his head feeling the bandages wrapped around it. As he was holding his head he realized there was a wetness forming on his cheeks. He brought one of his hands down to wipe the tears away not wanting to be caught crying.

As he laid there with his head in his hands, slowly curling into the fetal position, a clicking sound drew his attention but he chose to ignore it when the heavy tread of shoes took over as the door to his room closed. The person walking must have walked around to Will's other side where he was facing away from the door. His answer was given to him as to who it was only a moment later as a hand was placed on his shoulder when the bed dipped a bit letting him know the other person had taken a seat. The hand on his shoulder moved down to the middle of his back beginning to rub soothing circles helping slightly to lessen the ache in his body as his mind was drawn away from the pain to something else.

"Do you want me to call in a nurse Will?" the deep voice resonated through the room bringing his hands down he looked through his fingers to see it was Hannibal next to him. Will gave a small nod watching as Hannibal sat up and reached over pressing a red button near the bed. It made a buzzing noise before a feminine voice was heard over the intercom asking what the problem was.

"Will has woken up and is in some pain. Could you bring him something to help dull it," Hannibal spoke to the woman on the other end.

"I'll be with you in a moment." And the intercom went off with another buzz leaving them both in a calm silence.

Hannibal turned back to Will continuing to rub his back as he looked him in the face. Will managed a small smile, glad he was not alone in this place. He had always hated hospitals especially when he was the one in them. He closed his eyes as the feel of Hannibal's hand began to lull him into a tired haze making the ache in him go away if only slightly. The click of the door brought him out of it as he heard the nurse walking in. Hannibal pulled his hand away to help him sit up a little on the bed but still staying in a relaxed position. The nurse walked up to the bed were the IV bag was being held. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a pen and looked at the equipment before going over to the chart at the end of his bed and grabbing it. She scribbled down a few things before putting it back and walking over to Will again. She had a soft smile as she looked him over before speaking.

"The Doctor will be in in a moment to give you something to help with some of the discomfort you are having. The first dose has already started to wear off so it was expected that you might want something when you woke up." Will nodded when she was done returning her smile as much as he could.

She turned and walked out for only a moment later the Doctor came into the room, a vial and syringe in his hand. The Doctor put the needle in the vial taking the appropriate dosage he was going to give to Will. He took the IV line in one hand while putting the vial in his coat pocket before putting the syringe into the right place and pushed down the plunger. It wasn't even minutes later before Will began to feel the drugs take effect as the pain began to recede into a dull ache, his eyes began to close as he was finally able to relax. Hearing a light chuckle before the bed shifted, he felt Hannibal moving to stand and with quick movement he brought his hand to Lecter's. Taking hold of it, he forced his eyes back open looking into his eyes.

The man had a smile on his face with a quizzical eyebrow raised. "Please stay." His voice sounded weak even to himself. Regardless, he did not want to be left alone and knew eventually he was going to have to ask what happened to him after he blacked out.

"I'm not going anywhere Will. I was just going to sit in the chair." Will shook his head, which in his case was more of a wobble, for a moment feeling like a stubborn child as he shifted in the bed making room all the while still not letting go of Hannibal's hand.

Lecter let out another small chuckle before he sat back down onto the bed and turned toward Will as he shifted to lie down fully. His head next to Will's as he slung and arm over Will's back continuing to rub soothing circles into his back. After a moment Will felt Hannibal's hand shift and make its way under Will's hospital gown to rub circles along his skin. Will gave Lecter a smile before he shut his eyes scooting closer and tucking his head under Hannibal's chin as he continued to work his magic. Before he let his mind fully drift off, he managed to say on last thing in a slightly slurred croak.

"Don't leave," he said before he snuggled back into Hannibal's neck as he let out a deep sigh and let himself drift away not hearing what Lecter had to say in return. Just feeling the vibrations in his chest as he spoke reverberated through him.

Time went by and when Will opened his eyes again, blurry from sleep, he cleared them and saw that it was sometime during the night and he was alone or so he thought. Looking to the end of the bed he noted both chairs were occupied one by Hannibal and the other was taken by Crawford. Both inhabitants seemed to have drifted off as they waited for him to wake back up. He arranged himself in a sitting position moving slowly as not to jar his head or any muscles that were still sore. Leaning back on his stack of pillows he sat staring at the other two gentlemen taking in both sleeping figure's faces. Will couldn't help the frown that overtook his face as he realized both of them looked troubled in their sleep.

Looking between the both, Will finally decide to try and move with as little noise as possible. He had to go to the bathroom like no tomorrow and really did not want to wet himself. Rustling around he managed to pull the blankets to the side allowing him to move his legs out and swing them toward the floor heaving the rest of his body with them. Pushing himself to stand he held onto the bed to keep his balance as he moved on shaky legs around Hannibal letting go of the bed when it became out of reach while he made his way toward the other door in the room. Finishing in the bathroom with some difficulty, Will opened the door the first thing he noticed was two sets of eyes on him causing a blush to immediately take root on his face and spread. Ducking his head down he began to wobble his way back to the bed. Not making it very far from the bathroom door before a pair of hands were helping him to stand straighter and walk steadier.

With help from Hannibal to sit back on the bed and get comfortable, he waited for Lecter to take a seat back in his chair nodding in thanks to him before he turned to Crawford.

Just as he was, about to open his mouth Crawford beat him to it, "Will I want you to know I am so sorry this happened. We don't know how this came to be. We checked everything and still he managed to get through." Crawford lowered his head in shame, at a loss for words. For a moment Will could see anger wash over his face but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

Will, in turn, shook his head, a small smile taking over his face. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We will figure this out together. We just have to start from when I first got to the house and work from there. He must have followed us somehow. There was more than one person there when everything happened but I think the others were just keeping the agents busy." He frowned as the thought crossed his mind. It lessened when Lecter put his hand on top of his rubbing soothing circles with his thumb over the top of his hand.

After some time Lecter spoke up, "How could he have followed you with the diversion you said you used to get out of the bureau?"

"That's what we need to find out. I don't think he would have had someone follow each vehicle. Someone would have noticed," Crawford said leaning on the armrest of his chair with his head resting on his balled fist.

"So um what's going to happen now? There isn't anywhere safe to go and I do not want to stay in this place." Both Crawford and Lecter looked at Will, expressions somber.

"Well seeing as he finds you no matter where you go, you might as well go back to your house. We will put people to watch you and since you know your land well, you know all the ways to get away and you have guns. Lecter will also be accompanying you." Lecter nodded when Will looked at him, it only lasted a moment until Lecter's phone went off and he stood to leave before answering whoever was calling.

When Hannibal was out of the room, Crawford cleared his throat drawing Wills attention to him. "I am really sorry Will. I'll be staying at your place as well if that's alright with you?" Will nodded in response with a small smile reassuring Crawford. "The more the merrier, what could it hurt?"

It took some time before Lecter reentered the room. In that time Will and Crawford had filled most of his absence with small talk trying to go over everything that had happened. Will was also saddened to find out three of the agents had been killed. Only Derek had made it but just barely. He was in intensive care with massive head trauma. Which brought Will to the thought of who had tackled him.

Holding his hand up to stop Crawford from what he was saying, Will's brows creased as he looked Crawford in the eye before asking, "How was I found?"

Crawford seemed to take on almost the same expression as Will's with a bit of confusion mixed in. "We found you on one of the trails. You tripped over a root and hit your head. Why?"

As he was speaking all Will could do was shake his head. He stopped for a moment before turning and looking back at Crawford. "That's not what happened at all. I was running but I didn't trip someone tackled me to the ground." Just as he finished Lecter was opening the door and walking in. Crawford chose that time to stand and walking over to Will.

"I have some calls to make, see if we can try and find footprints where we found you. I'll meet you at your place when they let you out later today. Lecter will be taking you there." He turned walking out of the room leaving Will and Lecter alone. His face took on one of someone who was about to break down not knowing what was going on around them and having nothing to hold on to that is until Lecter walked to him and took Will in his arms, cradling him as the tears dripped down his face trying to put some stability in Wills world again. Giving Will something to cling to.

Hours went by after Crawford had left with doctors and nurses constantly coming in to check on, him telling him what medications he would be on and how he needed to take it easy. That was all well and good for them to say, he guessed they didn't know what was currently going on so he didn't let it piss him off every time one of the nurses told him to take things easy. After the fifth time he had been checked on and tested to see if he was really ready someone finally came in with his release papers to get out of this hell hole. If it hadn't been for Lecter he would be more than happy to have used his great imagination and taken out a few people. With a sigh of relief, he handed back the paperwork after he had signed in all the appropriate places. When the person finally left he stood when it hit him. Will had nothing to wear out of here. Turning to look at Hannibal for some help his eyes narrowed at the smirk he caught on Lecter's face. He began to move toward the other man putting his hands on his hips he stood in front of Lecter raising his eyebrow in question.

"Would you know where I might be able to acquire some clothes fine sir?" Will gave a slight bow just to add to it a bit.

"Oh I know of many places one might be able to get such needed garments but there is a price to pay for such things."

"And what might this price be?"

"Mmhmm, we will just have to see now won't we." Lecter stood from his chair and walked to the other side of the bed where a large curtain hung, pulling on it and bringing it with him as he made his way back over to will stopping when he was just in front of him and releasing it. The bed was now out of sight from the door and anyone who might pass by.

After he released the curtain, he walked over past Will and reached under the bed pulling out a duffle bag and setting it on the bed. Unzipping it, he pulled out a pair of pants, shirt, shoes and a jacket. Will went to reach for them but was stopped by Lecter's hands holding his for a moment before he pushed Will's hands back to his sides looking Will in the eyes and shaking his head no. He walked around to the back of Will and brought his hand up tracing the seam where the gown parted revealing a small sliver of Will's flesh to him. Drawing out a small sigh from Will as fingers grazed along his spine finally stopping at the knot at the bottom of the gown, he could feel Lecter working on it before moving onto the next one until his task was complete.

Lecter took both sides of the now opened gown and drew them further apart till most of Will's back was exposed to him. He leaned forward pressing his lips to the base of Will's neck giving it a gentle kiss before moving on around to his shoulder pulling the gown with it as he went. At the crease where his neck met his shoulder, Lecter bit down. Will's head fell back to rest on Lecter's own shoulder giving the man more access to do as he would.

Pulling his mouth away, Hannibal brought the rest of the gown off of Will's body leaving him in nothing. He pulled away, bundling the gown up and tossing it in the trash. He looked at Will as the man turned to him, a blush having taken over most of his body. Hannibal smirked as he sat down in his chair taking notice of Will's hard-on before looking him in the eyes.

"Now, get dressed Will. We have places to be and things to do."

* * *

**Since there seems to be another purge going on I'm not sure how my next chapter is going to go I had a big present for you guys but I don't want it to be the reason my story is taken down. So we will just have to wait and see I'll make up my mind soon and the next chapter should be out soon.**

**Again so so so very sorry about the extremely long wait. It was a bunch of stuff one of them being I did not really know how I wanted this chapter to go. I have the end already decided but I had about five different ways of getting to it.**

**Do not forget to RxR. I live off them. Also for those who don't like sending stuff on here or want to even get to know me a little better you can always reach me at www . belaildawn . tumblr . com (remove the spaces).**


End file.
